


101 Days of Captain Swan

by bromfieldhall



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 35,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromfieldhall/pseuds/bromfieldhall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>101 CS ficlets. Based off a list of 101 fluffy prompts. For the list go to http://bromfieldhall.tumblr.com/101days and send me a number!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - "I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Once Upon A Time" is copyrighted to ABC and Disney-ABC Domestic Television. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

This wasn't _quite_ what the prompt said but I did my own thing with it.

**008:"I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”**

“Here; these are fresh out of the oven. You want one?”

Killian's eyes widened as a tray of cupcakes was shoved under his nose and he looked up to see Emma standing over him with an expectant expression. 

As honoured as he was that she continually wished to cook these...treats...for him, her attempts often fell far short of what was deemed edible. Not that it put her off. On the contrary, it only made her more determined to master it...much to the discomfort of his digestive system.

“So close to dinner, love?” he hedged, glancing warily at the cakes again. “I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite.”

Emma frowned at his implication and moved the tray even closer.

“ _Try_ one,” she urged insistently.

Killian gave her a brief smile then reached out and chose one of the smaller cakes. It actually looked good enough to eat he decided as he studied the golden sponge in some surprise. Perhaps all her efforts had finally come to fruition. 

Or perhaps _not_ , he realised as soon as he bit into the warm confection. 

“Mmmm,” he hummed, trying to cover his distaste with an appreciative smile. He forced himself to swallow the sponge down then added a trifle gruffly, “Lovely...although a tad too much salt perhaps?”

Emma blinked.

“Salt?” she repeated in confusion. Seconds later her face crumpled in embarrassment as it dawned on her what she'd done and she dropped the tray onto the coffee table with a clatter. With a pained groan she flopped down beside him on the couch and muttered woefully, “That's it. I give up.”

Killian sighed then leaned forward and placed his half eaten cake down on top of the rest before settling back and draping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

“Perhaps it's wise,” he agreed blandly.

Emma crooked her head back to look up at him curiously.

“What? No, 'you can do it, Swan'? No, 'I've yet to see you fail so you'll do this' speech?”

“Even I know when surrender is the most viable option to an unwinnable battle, love,” he admitted with a wry smile. 

“Not to mention it means you don't have to play guinea pig to my efforts anymore,” she added dryly. “I just don't know why you put up with it all this time.”

“I love you,” he told her with a faintly baffled expression. “Do I need to have a reason?”

Emma stared at him a moment then smiled. 

“No,” she murmured with a small shake of head as she leaned in to place a tender kiss on his lips. “That's reason enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sandra


	2. "I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy."

“Swan? Love? It's time to wake up.”

“No,” she mumbled, snuggling in closer to Killian's side. “I just wanna stay here.”

“But it's getting late,” he tried again.

She felt his fingers gently stroke back the hair from her face and turned her head, burrowing even deeper into his neck.

“So?”

“So...the movie finished fifteen minutes ago and I think they wish us to leave the theatre now,” he replied in an amused tone.

Emma groaned her discontent then slowly drew back from him and opened her eyes. Blinking sleepily, she saw that the lights were now on and the cleaner was busy picking up the rubbish left behind by the other movie goers.

She glanced at Killian and grimaced slightly in embarrassment as she realised she'd slept through practically the whole film.

“Sorry, this wasn't much of a date, was it?” she apologised sheepishly.

“Well, at least we were together,” he replied with a warm smile.

If it were any other man she would of brushed his comment aside and rolled her eyes, but with Killian she knew it was true. He was happy just to be with her. She still found it hard the believe at times.

He stood up and held his hand out for her to take then they made their way out of the cinema into the cool, night air. With Henry at Regina's, they strolled down the sidewalk arm in arm, gazing up at the stars and into each other's eyes until they finally stopped outside a house with white picket fence. 

Emma turned to look at him as he pulled her into his loose embrace, her soft smile turning into a mock stern expression as she suddenly accused, “It's all your fault you know?” 

“What is?” he queried in confusion.

“Me, falling asleep like that,” she clarified before adding, “If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this condition,” she paused and a soft smile touched his lips as he looked down to see her rubbing a hand tenderly over her rounded stomach, “and I wouldn't have been kept awake all night by our son or daughter trying to kick their way out.”

“He or she is as impatient to meet us as we are our child,” Killian observed quietly as he laid his hand on top of hers. Then he looked up at her from under his lashes and added with a flirtacious wink, “And I hardly think all the blame can be laid at my feet, love. As I recall you fell asleep on my shoulder that night too. Only when you woke up, you wouldn't let me leave until you'd done shameless things to my body.”

Emma gave a throaty laugh then turned away and walked up the path to their home.

“If you're lucky I'll do shameless things to it tonight as well,” she called back over her shoulder. 

And later that night as he gathered Emma close, hearts still thumping wildly from their passionate union and their unborn child moving beneath his protective hand, Killian Jones considered himself the luckiest man of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lena


	3. I want to hear you sing

“Bloody hell!”

Killian stared at the black unit in front of him in growing frustration and tried to figure out just which button he was supposed to press. So far, all he managed to get out of the 'music box', as he referred to it, was static or a man in a dreadful monotone voice trying to solve people's problems in under two minutes.

“Damn stupid contraption,” he muttered to himself as he tried another button then cringed and hastily pressed it again when a sudden blast of static interference burst of of the speakers.

He took a step back and glanced at the clock up on the kitchen wall. Emma was going to be home in twenty minutes and if he couldn't get this blasted thing to work the whole evening would be ruined.

Well...not ruined exactly...but certainly a lot less perfect than he'd intended.

It was their one month anniversary and he'd arranged for them to be alone tonight. Mary-Margaret and David had taken the young prince to Granny's and Henry was at a friends house. He thought he'd prepared everything down to the tiniest detail. Who knew he would be thwarted by such a simple piece of this world's technology? 

With a huff of annoyance, he pulled out his phone and was just searching for David's number when he suddenly heard the front door opening.

“Hey, I'm home.”

Emma! She was early.

He straightened up and quickly grabbed the single lavender rose he'd bought then forced a smile to his face when she walked into the lounge.

“Killian?” she questioned in bemusement. Her gaze darted around the candlelit room and she saw the table elegantly laid for two. Something was simmering away on the stove and whatever it was smelled spicy and delicious. She looked back at him, glanced down at the flower he held and slowly began to smile. “What's all this?” she asked feeling a little stunned.

“I thought we could celebrate our first month together, love,” he replied, taking a couple of steps towards her and holding out the purple bloom.

Her smiled widened as her heart did a little flip at his romantic gesture and she took the rose with a slightly breathless, “Thanks, its beautiful.”

He grinned as he watched her dip her head to smell its fragrant scent then nodded towards the steps that led up to her room.

“Dinner won't be long. Why don't you go and freshen up while I make the finishing touches to it?” he suggested.

“Okay,” she agreed and all but bounded up the steps in her eagerness to get ready.

When she came back, Killian was bent over in front of the stereo fiddling with the tuner and cursing under his breath.

“You having a little trouble there?” Emma asked as she walked over to his side.

“Aye. It must be broken and now we shan't have any music,” he muttered in obvious disappointment then looked up and did a double take at her breathtaking appearance.

She was wearing a simple, pale blue shift dress and had decided to leave her hair down and keep her make up light.

“Well, there is another option,” she said with a mischievous smile. He raised an eyebrow in silent query and she continued teasingly, “You could always sing to me.”

He straightened up and she stepped nearer, running her hands up his chest and over his shoulders to entwine loosely around the back of his neck.

“Sing?” he repeated dubiously, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her even closer.

“Yeah. I've heard you a couple of times on the Jolly when you think you're alone. You're good.”

She watched in delight as a blush stained his cheeks and he raised his hand to scratch awkwardly by his ear.

“I feel I should apologise, love. Those shanty's aren't meant for a lady's ears and I certainly won't be performing one on a special occasion such as this,” he commented ruefully. 

Emma laughed then gave a quick flick of her wrist. Soft music filled the air and she grinned up at him happily.

“Is this more like what you had in mind for tonight?” she asked softly.

“Aye,” he agreed quietly. “And this...”

He bent his head and gave her a lingering kiss that made her heart skip more than just a couple of beats before it ended. 

It really was, Emma decided as their lips met again, the best one month anniversary she'd ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The lavender rose is often a sign of enchantment and love at first sight. Those who have been enraptured by feelings of love and adoration have used lavender roses to express their romantic feelings and intentions. The color purple also has a traditional association with royalty.
> 
> For autoblocked


	4. I waxed the floor, grab your fluffy socks

"Watch out!" cried Henry just as Killian entered the loft.

Moments later the boy barrelled into him and he fell back against the door, slamming it shut. He'd barely taken a breath when he heard Emma suddenly let out a shriek then, she too, crashed into them both and they all fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"What the devil...?" Killian began as he hurriedly got to his feet. He cast a concerned glance over Emma and her son then seeing no obvious injuries he looked around the seemingly quiet room. "What's happened? Is it some kind of spell?" he asked sharply. When he got no immediate response, he looked back down at them and urged, "Love? Lad?"

It took several seconds for it to sink in that the reason that the two of them weren't answering was because they were laughing too much. He frowned at their odd behaviour and was just starting to wonder if they'd been cursed when they finally stopped enough to get to their feet.

"Sorry," said Emma, still chuckling a little, "I just waxed the floor and me and Henry were testing it out. Are you hurt?"

"Testing it out?" he repeated in confusion. "For what?"

"To see how far we can slide," Henry answered, grinning in obvious delight at the notion.

"And how fast," Emma chipped in clearly preferring that idea more.

Killian looked between the two of them for a moment, not quite sure what, if anything, he could say to that.

"Take your boots off and you can have a go too," Henry suggested enthusiastically. "The thicker the socks, the better but whatever you have on will be fine," he added pointing to his own feet that were sporting a dark blue pair.

The pirate looked down and noticed that Emma was wearing something similar but far more fluffier.

"Apologies, lad, but I'm not wearing any," Killian admitted in a regretful tone.

"You can borrow some of mine," Emma offered brightly and before he could protest she ran up the stairs to her room.

It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for and he gave her a relieved smile when she came back down holding a plain, black pair with no visible fluff. He put them on and soon he joined in with their laughter as they each tried to prove who was the best while at the same time trying equally as hard to foil the others attempts.

They ended up on the floor in a giggling heap more often than not and it was during one such time that the door unexpectedly opened and David walked in to catch Emma sprawled on top of Killian.

They froze in surprise at his entrance then, feeling like a couple of teenagers caught doing something they shouldn't, they quickly scrambled to stand up.

David rapidly took stock of the situation then stared at their flushed faces for a moment, before glancing over to see Henry failing miserably at holding back a smile.

"Floor just been waxed?" he questioned dryly.

Henry nodded.

"You seeing who can go the furthest?" he queried again.

The young man nodded once more and David let out a sigh then silently shrugged out of his jacket and toed off his shoes. Pulling out his wallet, he half walked, half slid to the kitchen and slapped a dollar bill down on the counter top.

"Well, how about we make this interesting then?" he suggested with a sudden grin as he rolled up his sleeves, obviously meaning business.

Emma, Killian and Henry all looked at each other for a second then grinned back at him and said in the perfect unison of the family they were, "You're on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon


	5. Sh...they're asleep

Killian leaned against the door frame and watched as Emma bent over the bed and adjusted the bedclothes more snugly around the sleeping child. Satisfied that he would be warm enough, she turned her attention to the little girl that was also sleeping soundly in a nearby cot.

A tender smile still lingering on her face, she straightened then looked up to see her husband watching her. She raised a silencing finger to her lips as she quietly walked towards him, her smile growing wider as she drew nearer.

“They're asleep,” she whispered unnecessarily.

Killian nodded and put his arm around her waist as they both made their way down the stairs and into the lounge. It was the first time that their grandchildren were staying for the whole night. They had looked after them for Henry and Sarah on many other different occasions but as it was the couple's fifth year anniversary, Emma had insisted that they should have some quality time to themselves to celebrate.

“Brings back memories, eh, love?” Killian observed with a wistful smile as they sat down together on the couch. “Putting the little one's to bed like that then having to sneak out so as not to wake them because it'd take twice as long to settle them again.”

“Yeah, then some nights they wouldn't go back to sleep at all,” his wife remembered dryly.

“Aye. Liam wasn't so bad, but I had many a night walking the hall in effort to quieten our little Eva when she refused to succumb to slumber,” he recalled with a chuckle. “She's still a headstrong lass...just like her mother.”

Emma gently nudged his shoulder with her own in half hearted objection of his claim then commented in a reminiscent tone, “The years have certainly flown by.”

“That they have,” he agreed quietly, “And yet for all the changes time has wrought around us, there are two things remain as they ever were.”

“And what are they?” she asked with an indulgent smile.

He reached for her hand and clasped it gently, bringing it to his lips in a lover's salute before revealing with simple honesty, “You're still as beautiful as the day we met and I still love you more and more each day.”

Emma blushed prettily then, as always when words failed her, she leaned towards him and kissed him softly on the mouth. His hand came up to cup her cheek and she felt the familiar rush of desire course through her when his tongue brushed lightly against her lips. After all their years together, it still amazed her that the spark of passion between them had never diminished.

“Aw, not again,” suddenly groused a young man's voice, “Don't you two ever stop?”

They broke apart and Killian turned to see his son standing in the doorway wearing the half pained, half embarrassed expression most teenagers sported when catching their parents displaying any kind of affection towards each other.

“No,” he replied succinctly. Ignoring the expected eye roll, he looked at Emma again and saw all he felt for her reflected back in the love shining bright in her eyes. A tender smile touched his lips then he added for her ears alone, “And I never shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For 'Im a Castle Fan'


	6. "A fairytale with a happy ending always brings a smile to my face."

Snow watched her daughter dancing with her new husband and smiled.

Emma looked radiant as she laughed at something Killian said, her eyes shining with love and cheeks flushed with excitement.

“She looks happy,” said Charming as he sat down beside his wife.

“She is.”

“And he looks...”

“...at her the same way you look at me,” Snow cut in, giving her husband a pointed glance.

“Yeah...he does,” the prince admitted with a chuckle. “He's got it bad.”

“They're True Love,” Snow stated simply with a soft smile, “And now they have their happy ending, just like the rest of us.”

“It was a long time coming,” Charming commented on a sigh.

“But just like every good fairy tale, it's worth it in the end,” Snow added, leaning over to give her husband a loving kiss.

The prince couldn't have agreed more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For belovedbrat


	7. "It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear."

“You alright, love?” Killian asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Emma looked up from where she was rifling through a kitchen cupboard and gave her husband an apologetic smile.

“Yeah. Sorry, did I wake you?” she asked.

“I missed you,” he replied by way of explanation as he walked over to her side.

“I haven't been up that long,” she muttered, turning her attention back to the cupboard.

“Long enough,” he countered dryly, running a hand through his bed ruffled hair and yawning tiredly. He watched for a few moments, a faint frown forming on his face when he finally asked, “What the devil are you looking for?”

“Cake,” she snapped curtly, closing one cupboard door and opening the next.

“Ah,” Killian commented with a knowing smile, “The little one is already making demands on you. Your father told me to expect this yearning for different foods.” 

“It's called a craving and I can promise you, it's not the baby that wants it, it's all me!” she told him with obivous irritation. She moved onto the next cupboard and let out a huff of frustration when that one came up empty too. “Nothing!”

“Well then, we'll have to make some,” Killian decided matter of factly.

“Now?” Emma questioned dubiously. “But it's the middle of the night.”

“And we're both awake,” he pointed out reasonably before adding with a flirtacious wink and endearing smirk, “And as you don't need me to satisfy the other of your more...demanding...appetites, I might as well cater to this one instead.”

Emma rolled her eyes and he chuckled, his tiredness forgotten as he pulled open the door of a cupboard then reached in and began taking out the ingredients for their impromptu baking.

An hour later, the kitchen was a mess but Emma sat back with a contented sigh and gave Killian a happy grin.

“Better?” he queried with some amusement.

“Much,” she replied patting her slightly rounded stomach.

“There's still another couple left if you want to finish them up?” 

“No thanks, I think eight is plenty.” 

Killian felt it wise not to comment and, instead, deftly gathered up the crumbs she'd left in her haste to eat the delicious cupcakes they'd made together. He got up and threw the waste in the bin then turned to find her standing close behind him. She was biting her lip and twirling a lock of her golden hair around her finger as she eyed him up and down in a way that had his body instantly hardening in response.

“Feeling hungry again, love?” he asked, his voice dipping to a seductive timbre.

“Only for you,” she replied huskily, moving in closer and pressing herself fully against him. 

Killian groaned as she nipped and kissed her way down from his neck to his chest, his arms coming up to lock her in his firm embrace as he muttered hoarsely, “With child or not, that is one craving of yours I'll always be more than happy to gratify, love.”

And he did. Over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For midnightswans


	8. "We’ve been celebrating our wedding anniversary on the wrong day for the past nine years."

It all started on their first anniversary...or to be more accurate, the day before their first anniversary.

Emma and Killian had gone to Granny's at the behest of her mother to have a 'quiet family dinner', but as soon as they opened the door, they were almost deafened by cries of 'surprise!' and 'happy anniversary!'

They'd looked at each other in shock as everyone came up to congratulate them, then both silently agreed that they wouldn't say anything about the mistake.

The second year it happened the happy couple had just found out that Emma was pregnant with their first child. They didn't realise until the next day that everyone had got it wrong again.

The third year, they'd just defeated the latest big bad...who could deny the town a party?

The fourth year baby Eva accidentally shorted out the electricity in the diner. It was the first time her magic had manifested itself. To say they were surprised was an understatement.

The fifth year Emma went into labour with their second child.

The sixth year they decided not to worry about it anymore. They quite enjoyed the fact that they could spend their real anniversary together just having an evening at home. They'd put the children to bed, have some supper then celebrate in their own, loving way.

So when it came to the day before their tenth anniversary they were taken aback when Snow appeared at their door with Charming, Neal, and Henry and his new bride in tow.

“What's up?” Emma asked with a slight frown as she checked the hall clock to see if she was late. “I thought we were supposed to meet you in an hour?”

“You are,” Snow agreed brightly while stepping over the threshold and holding up a video tape. “But I thought since it's been ten years, we could all sit and watch your wedding video before we go.”

She bustled passed her daughter and the others followed, all greeting her with a comment or a kiss. By the time she'd closed the door and joined them all, Snow had already put the video in the machine and hit play.

Killian went to Emma's side with a wry smile as the TV screen flickered into life, then they both froze when the title appeared clearly stating not only their names, but also the date of their nuptials.

Silence seemed to fall over the entire room as their family turned to look at them one by one, a mixture of shock and dismay written all over their faces. 

“Oh, Emma,” Snow began, obviously upset, “I can't believe you've been celebrating your anniversary on the wrong day all this time.”

The singular aptitude her mother had for conveniently forgetting her part in things had Emma staring at Snow in speechless indignation for a moment. Unexpectedly, she felt Killian give her side a gentle squeeze and looked up to see barely contained amusement shining bright in his eyes.

Suddenly, seeing the funny side to the situation, Emma smiled back in response then told her mother wryly, “Yeah. Neither can I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For onceuponaprincessworld


	9. You can put your cold feet on me

“Is there anything else I can get you, Swan?” asked Killian attentively. “Another blanket, perhaps? More hot chocolate? Do you need me to turn up the heater some more?”

Emma smiled tiredly up at him and shook her head. He was hovering by the side of the couch she'd moved to when her parents had gone to bed, his face still showing concern and remnants of the fear he'd obviously felt when she'd been trapped with Elsa in the ice cave. 

“I'm fine,” she assured him then moved her feet to make room and added, “Come and sit down.”

He immediately did as she asked, his worried gaze searching her features for any kind of discomfort that she might not be telling him.

“You should try and get some sleep,” he advised gently. 

“I will. I just want to sit here with you for a little while first.”

His expression relaxed somewhat, finally losing the anxiousness that had been present ever since they'd been reunited. 

“I'll stay as long as you want me, love,” he vowed softly.

Emma looked back at him knowing full well that he didn't just mean this night. She opened her mouth to tell him as much when an unexpected shiver wracked her body causing her to gasp. She'd been feeling warmer, so the sudden dart of coldness that coursed through her body was an unwelcome surprise.

“Are you alright, Emma?” Killian queried urgently as he sat up straighter.

“Yeah, just a bit cold again,” she dismissed, rubbing her sock covered feet together and pulling the blanket even closer.

“Here, allow me,” he offered, reaching under the cover and taking hold of her right foot. He pulled it onto his lap then did the same with her left and began slowly massaging them each in turn.

Emma let out a soft moan of appreciation and closed her eyes as his fingers worked a magic just as potent as hers. Slowly the cold began to fade and was replaced by a warmth that soon spread throughout her whole body.

“Better?” he asked after a few moments. 

When she didn't reply, he looked up and smiled tenderly to himself when he saw that she had fallen asleep. Doing his best so as not to disturb her, he lifted her feet and began to move only to still when she stirred slightly and mumbled a sleepy, “Stay.”

Killian hesitated a moment, then settle back down and placed her feet back onto his lap. Resting his head back against the couch, he cast one last glance at the woman he loved then closed his eyes and whispered a heartfelt, “As you wish, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For loveTVD.OUAT


	10. We’re arguing over book versus movie

“I'm telling you, Swan, immersing yourself in the prose of a well executed tale is far more satisfying that watching this...” Killian broke off with a grimace and waved his hand in the general direction of the television.

“Moby Dick,” Emma reminded him dryly. “It's a classic and they say it's quite faithful to the book.”

“I beg to differ,” he objected huffily. “It might bear the same title, but that is all.”

Emma rolled her eyes and shared a rueful smile with Henry. It was always the same whenever the pirate asked if there was a movie made for the book he'd just finished reading. It was never as good and yet, he kept on asking...and they kept on showing him.

Killian continued to express his ongoing displeasure with snorts of derision whenever something wasn't quite right in his eyes until the movie finally...thankfully came to an end.

Henry quickly made his excuses and went to his room while Emma switched the film off then went to the kitchen to put some coffee on.

“I'm not sure I want to ask what you're going to read next,” she commented in wry amusement as Killian joined her. “Maybe you should take a break. Better yet, maybe you should stop watching the movies.”

Killian looked sheepish at her mild admonishment and automatically scratched behind his ear as he agreed contritely, “Aye, perhaps you're right.”

He lasted two days then Emma came home to find him sat on the couch immersed in another novel. 

“I knew you wouldn't be able to hold out,” she murmured smugly as she sat down beside him and placed a quick kiss hello on his cheek.

“Belle showed me this and as soon as I saw the title I couldn't resist,” he told her with a grin.

“What is it?” He held up the book and she chuckled a little as she read aloud, “Emma.”

“Aye, it's about a helpful lass who tries to give everyone else a happy ending but fails to see that her own true love is right in front of her the whole time,” he explained casually before quirking an eyebrow at her and adding lightly, “Reminds me of someone I know.”

Emma laughed at his take on her favourite Austen novel then reached out and took the book from his hand.

“So,” she began, flicking absently through the pages, “I guess you'll be wanting to see this movie now?”

“Actually,” Killian replied with a smile as he took the book back and placed it down on the table beside him, “in this instance, I find that I very much prefer real life instead.”

Emma grinned back and leaned in to brush her lips lightly over his.

“Yeah,” she agreed, pulling away slightly to gaze at him lovingly, “So do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For AtlantaSwan


	11. "You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m so happy I can finally call you my wife/husband."

Emma felt giddy...on life, on love...and the fact that her new husband was turning her around the ballroom in their first dance as a man and wife.

She laughed delightedly as their waltz came to an end and Killian spun her around with a flourish before coming to a stop and grinning down at her happily.

“As I said before, love, you're quite the natural,” he told her before giving her a quick kiss.

Emma wasn't sure what made her more breathless, the dance or the kiss.

“You taught me well,” she countered when she caught her breath. “I'll never forget that night.”

“Nor I,” he replied. His expression grew tender as he continued, “It's one of my fondest memories...” he paused then frowned and added wryly, “before the Evil Queen came and took you away of course.”

“Yeah, there was that,” Emma agreed with another laugh. “We've certainly had some adventures together.”

“Aye, but the best one for me has always been _you_ , love,” Killian told her lovingly.

No matter how many times he said something like that to her, Emma always felt her breath catch and little burst of happiness spread throughout her body. 

Reaching up, she gently touched his cheek and was about to lean in for a kiss when she heard her mother call out her name.

“It's time to toss the bouquet,” Snow trilled as she approached them both with an anticipatory smile.

There was a group of female guests standing expectantly behind her and Killian stepped away so as not to hinder Emma's throw. The blonde gave her husband a michievous sidelong glance that had him raise his brows in return then she waved her hand over the fragrant blooms causing them to light briefly with magic and threw it high over her shoulder.

He watched in interest as it sailed over everyone's heads, staying just out of reach of grabbing hands to home in and land straight in Regina's lap where she was sat next to Robin at the back of the ballroom.

A cheer echoed around the place as the flustered brunette visibly reddened while Robin merely grinned.

Killian chuckled and took hold of Emma's hand drawing her attention.

“Does this mean we can take our leave now?” he queried in a low voice. “I have a rather urgent _need_ to be alone with my beautiful wife.”

Emma felt her heart skip and she cosied up to him with a sultry smile.

“I like it when you call me that,” she practically purred.

“What? Beautiful?” he queried, his voice roughening slightly as she ran her hand lightly down his chest.

“No. _Wife_ ,” she clarified.

“That's fortunate then,” he murmured lifting her hand and placing a tender kiss upon its back, “because I intend to call you that for the rest of our lives.” 

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For addicted2broadway89


	12. "I can't fit into my favorite dress anymore"

Killian buttoned his waistcoat then leaned forward to check his hair in the mirror. Turning his head first right then left, he carefully brushed a couple of stray strands into place with his fingers and straightened up again with a smile of satisfaction. Happy with his appearance, he walked out of the bathroom in search of Emma.

They were going out for dinner. Just the two of them and he couldn't wait. Granny's had its appeal but he'd wanted to go somewhere different for a change. Somewhere nicer. Emma had readily agreed with the idea and they'd booked Storybrooke's finest restaurant in which to dine.

He went into the lounge, expecting her to already be standing there with an appreciative gleam in her eyes and a wry quip upon her lips at his usual slight tardiness for preening. To his surprise, though, the room was empty. Frowning a little, he turned and headed back to their bedroom.

He opened the door and stopped as he took in the scene before him. Emma was sitting on the middle of the bed propped up against the head board. There was a variety of clothing strewn all around her but from the stunned, almost panicked, look upon her face it seemed that she was oblivious to the mess.

“Emma?” he queried uncertainly as he stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. “Everything alright, love?”

She blinked and looked up at him a though coming out of a daze then slowly nodded.

“Nothing fits,” she told him in a small voice then, to his dismay, a solitary tear suddenly rolled down her cheek.

Killian eyed the clothes again then returned his gaze to his unhappy wife taking in the slight, soft swell of her stomach that was a wondrous visual affirmation for him of their child growing within. 

“Oh, love,” he commiserated with a sigh. Carefully, he moved a couple of her dresses aside with his hook then settled down next to her on the bed and gathered her close. “Please don't cry. If I'd known I wouldn't have suggested dinner tonight. The last thing I want is to upset you.”

“You haven't,” she quickly assured him as she gave a little sniffle and looked him in the eyes. “They're happy tears.”

“They are?” he queried dubiously.

She gave a little laugh and nodded as she dashed away more that were brimming over. Now she'd started it appeared she couldn't stop.

“I was trying stuff on and it suddenly hit me that this is _really_ happening. We're having a _baby_ , Killian. You and me. _Together_ ,” she said, the wonder of that thought clear in her tone.

“Aye, love, we are,” he agreed a little gruffly, his own emotions rising to the surface in the wake of her own. 

Emma smiled through her tears and leaned forward to give her husband a swift, hard kiss. 

“Who'd have thought we'd be here like this after the way we met?” she mused happily when they broke apart. 

“ _I_ had a notion,” Killian admitted a little smugly. “I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my dashing charm forever.”

“Or your good heart,” she countered softly.

“Sadly _that_ didn't come quite as naturally,” Killian commented wryly as he looked away with a shake of his head.

His wife reached up and cupped his cheek then coaxed him back round to face her as she told him firmly, “Which makes it even more special. Just like you.”

This time Killian was the one to lean in for a kiss. Emma responded immediately and they were both breathing hard by the time the parted.

“Shall I cancel the restaurant and order a take out tonight instead?” he muttered, resting his forehead against hers as his hand began to trail down to her chest.

“Yeah,” she replied, beginning to unbutton his waistcoat. “I've got nothing to wear anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lily


	13. Why wasn’t I invited to your wedding?

“Who's that?”

Emma looked at the photo her granddaughter was pointing at and smiled.

“That's your daddy when he was about uncle Liam's age,” she told her.

“Really?” the little golden haired girl exclaimed. At three years old, Hannah found it difficult to comprehend that her father was ever that young.

Emma laughed and nodded her head. 

“He was Grandpa's Best Man,” she further explained.

“Aye, and a fine job he did too,” Killian concurred with a grin. 

Puzzled, Hannah looked up at him from where she sat on his lap. 

“Is that like a best friend?” 

“The very best,” Killian replied pointedly, both proud and grateful that he and Henry had become like father and son over the years. He'd known of the lad's reticence at first but, just like with his mother, the pirate had proved himself in the end. 

“Woah, is that aunt Ruby?” asked Thomas dubiously from the other side of Emma. At five years old he was the spitting image of his father and had inherited his adventurous streak.

“Uh, yeah, that was taken just as the moon came out and she'd forgotten to put her cloak on,” Emma recalled lightly.

“I don't believe I've ever seen Whale move so fast in my entire life,” Killian added with a chuckle.

“Well, except that time she went into labour,” Emma remarked wryly bringing forth even more laughter from the pirate.

“Did he get the cloak to her before she changed?” Thomas queried, wide-eyed. He'd always been intrigued by the fact that the Ruby was also a wolf.

“He did...just barely,” his grandmother answered before turning the page.

The little group continued to look through the photos as they sat together on the couch, the adults answering any questions that the children had and sharing their memories until Emma finally closed the book.

She was about to get up and put it away when Hannah let out a loud sigh. She turned to see the golden haired girl sitting on Killian with her arms folded and sporting a petulant pout.

“What's up, sweetie?” she asked in surprise.

“Why wasn't I in any of the pictures?” she wanted to know. “Didn't you want me there?”

“Don't be silly, Hannah. You weren't even made then,” Thomas told her a little scornfully.

“Now, lad, be nice to your sister,” Killian warned gently.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking down suitably chastised.

“Honey, this all happened before you were born,” Emma explained as she tenderly brushed back some of her granddaughter's hair from her face. “If you'd been here of course you would've come.”

“So can I come the next time you get married?” she asked hopefully.

“Oh...well...”

“I'd have to ask your grandmother if she'd like to marry me again, first,” Killian cut in softly.

Emma's eyes widened at that and she looked over at her husband of many years with a little thrill of anticipation. He was still the most handsome man she'd ever seen, the slight silvering at his temples merely giving him a more disguished air. His eyes were still as blue as the ocean he loved so much and his tender smile still managed to make her weak at the knees...especially when it was directed at her as it was now.

“Well, love, what do you say?” he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow as he reached over and grasped her hand. “Would you do me the very great honour of becoming my wife...one more time?”

“Yes,” she replied with a tremulous smile, feeling a surge of emotion well within her. “As many times as you want.”


	14. "Do you wanna know the sex of the baby?"

“So, did you find what you're having?” asked Snow as soon as her daughter and son-in-law were settled on the couch at the loft.

They'd not long returned from Emma's mid pregnancy scan with Whale and after assertaining that all was well, Snow couldn't wait to ask her burning question.

“I would hope a baby,” Killian quipped dryly, earning a mildly reproving look and light slap on the arm from his wife.

“No, our stubborn child wouldn't co-operate,” Emma answered her mother with a slightly disappointed smile.

“Takes after you already, love,” Killian commented in amusement, garnering another, slightly more irritated glance.

“Oh...well, never mind, it'll be a nice surprise,” Snow decided brightly as she placed a plate of sandwiches on the table in front of them.

“Aye, it will,” Killian concurred, clasping his wife's hand and giving her a small smile, knowing that she was disappointed at not discovering the sex of their child.

“Yeah, they're not always accurate anyway,” Emma admitted with a shrug as she reached for some food.

“That's true,” her mother agreed with a nod then she paused, a slight frown creasing her brow as a thought occurred. Suddenly, she patted Emma on the leg and said, “Hang on, I might have something else you can use instead.”

Emma watched her mother hurry off to her bedisde cabinet then turned and gave Killian questioning look as she munched on her sandwich. He seemed as baffled as her over Snow's departure and even more so when she reappeared in front of them holding up a silver pendant on a chain.

“What's that?” asked Emma, eyeing the bird symbol on the round talisman curiously.

“It belonged to David's mother. It was enchanted by a gypsy and can tell you whether you'll have a boy or a girl,” Snow explained. Her expression turned wistful as she added softly, “It predicted that I'd have you...and Neal.”

Emma took the jewellery and studied it for a few moments before looking back up at Snow.

“How does it work?”

“Just put your hand out and hold it over the top. If it swings north to south it's a boy, east to west a girl,” Snow told her.

“Allow me,” Killian requested, holding out his hand for the pendant.

Emma gave it to him then turned her hand palm up and waited with a nervous thrill of anticipation as he held the necklace aloft. It took a few moments to move but when it did the parents to be looked at each other with utter joy.

“A girl,” Emma murmured, feeling the tears prick at her eyes.

“And I'll wager she'll look just like you,” Killian remarked happily.

A little over four months later he was proved right.


	15. "I could never leave you, I love you too much!"

“Swan, don't you know by now that I love you far too much to _ever_ leave you?” Killian asked with a hint of exasperation at the, albeit light-hearted, teasing that she'd been subjecting him to for the past few minutes.

They were laying in bed, Emma resting her head on his chest, her arm about his waist, thumb lightly caressing his warm skin. Killian was running his fingers through her hair in a gentle rhythm, his other arm laying on hers, keeping her close to his side.

“Really? What about when I'm old and all wrinkly?” she queried with obvious amusement.

“You'd still be beautiful to me,” he retorted promptly.

“What if I get fat?” she wanted to know this time.

“All the more of you to hold, love.” he replied succinctly.

“What if I got turned into a huge, fire breathing dragon and there wasn't a way to change me back?” she lifted her head to challenge him archly. 

She felt his stomach quiver as he gave a low chuckle.

“There's _always_ a way and if I had exhausted every avenue and _still_ not found it then I'd procure a potion that would enable me to turn into one as well, just so that we could remain together,” he told her emphatically, hoping he'd said enough to finally satisfy the sudden, inexplicable need she seemed to have for reassurance of his devotion that night. 

His realised why just seconds later when she very softly and very hesitantly said, “And what if..what if I was...pregnant?”

He drew in a sharp, shocked breath, his gaze avidly searching hers for the truth as his heart began to pound in his chest. Swallowing past the ever increasing ball of emotion that lodged in his throat at what he dearly hoped was real and not yet more teasing, he managed to rasp, “Are you?” 

She nodded and smiled a little. 

“Yes,” she whispered.

He swore his heart almost beat out of his chest as a slow grin began to form on his face then he leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. Once, twice, three times; each one more heated than the last until Emma pulled back to catch her breath.

“So, you're pleased?” she asked on a happy little laugh.

“Did you doubt I would be?” he countered, practically grinning from ear to ear as the full import of the fact that they were having a baby together began to really hit home.

“I don't know, we've never really talked about it,” she admitted ruefully.

“Oh love,” he admonished in mild amusement, “if you permanently becoming a dragon couldn't dissuade me from being with you forever, did you honestly think the discovery that you're having our child _would_?”

Emma grinned at the needless uncertainty she'd felt and wondered why she'd ever thought he'd be anything but overjoyed at her being pregnant. With a shake of her head, she murmured wryly, “Well, when you put it like that...”

She silenced Killian's laughter with a kiss that quickly led to more and in the aftermath of their passion Emma reassured him that, she too, would be with him forever.


	16. "My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on"

Sunlight flooded the cabin of the _Jolly Roger_ spilling onto the couple sleeping peacefully together in the small bed.

The sound of a phone ringing suddenly pierced the silence rousing a disgruntled Emma back to wakefulness. Reaching her arm out from under the snug cocoon of blankets, and a naked Killian pressed solidly against her back, she grabbed the annoying machine and fumbled with it groggily until her voicemail cut in.

She sighed as silence once more reigned and snuggled back under the covers, a smile touching her lips when she felt her boyfriend hug her just that little bit tighter.

"Good morning, love," he greeted sleepily, placing a chaste kiss on her shoulder.

"It is," she practically purred as she wriggled her backside against him.

His low laugh rumbled through his chest as he gave a gentle thrust of his hips in return.

"I could make it even better," he promised as his hand began to wander lightly over her stomach then down.

Emma let out a soft moan and closed her eyes, pressing herself back even more fully against him, enjoying the feel of him, of his touch.

Suddenly, he stiffened against her...and not in a good way.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head to look at him just as he sat up and glanced around the cabin with a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her gaze going from him to the room and back again. There was nothing out of the ordinary as far as she could tell.

"What time is it?" he wanted to know, turning his head to look out the window.

Emma began to frown herself and leaned over to pick up her phone to check. It was a lot later than she'd realised.

"It's a quarter to eight. I must have forget to set the alarm."

"Bloody hell!" Killian cursed then, before she knew what was happening, he was out of bed and hurriedly scrambling into his clothes.

"What's the matter?" she asked in confusion, propping herself up on her elbows to watch him.

The blanket slipped down revealing a nearly indecent amount of cleavage that had Killian pause a moment in what he was doing.

"Your father is going to be here at eight," he all but groaned as his avid gaze roamed over her creamy flesh. Realising his distraction, he shook his head a little and forced himself to look down to concentrate on fastening his, now slightly more snug, pants instead. "I'm teaching him how to sail the Jolly on his own so that he can take your mother away for a couple of days for their anniversary."

"Oh, how sweet!" Emma enthused as she sat up properly with a delighted smile.

Killian swallowed hard and gave her a pained look as the blanket slipped further down her body, revealing her naked chest in all its glory.

"Please, love, put your clothes on," he pleaded plaintively before determinedly turning way from the tempting sight of her and bending down to pick up his shirt.

"That's not what you were saying last night," she commented with a giggle, completely unfazed by her father's imminent arrival and vastly amused that Killian apparently was.

His retort was to pick up her clothes and throw them haphazardly onto the bed...and her. She pulled her sweater from her head and stared at him with barely contained mirth.

"Really?" she stated in wry amusement. "Dad knows I'm with you. We're together practically every night."

"There's knowing and then there's _knowing_ , Swan," he told her primly as he reached for his brace and hook. "And it's not good form to flaunt one's personal life in front of a lady's father. It rarely ends well."

"You don't have to worry about that," Emma assured him with a grin, still making absolutely no move to dress herself. "I see your _good form_ most nights so I'll stick up for you if dad starts acting like...well, my dad."

"Emma," he groaned in exasperation as he grabbed his boots. " _Please_ , love, get dressed!"

Emma bit her lip to stop herself from laughing outright at the faintly panicked, very aggrieved expression on the pirate's face and pulled back the blankets that covered her with a flourish.

"Okay," she acquiesced brightly.

Killian stilled as she revealed her naked form to his hungry gaze, the boot he'd held loosely in his hand falling to the floor with, what Emma considered, a very satisfying thud. She stood up with a natural, fluid grace and her heart began to race in anticipation as he immediately took a step towards her.

"Hook?" came Charming's voice suddenly, stopping the pirate dead in his tracks. "Hook? Where are you?"

Killian's mouth thinned in frustration at the prince's impeccable timing then, with one last heated look in Emma's direction, he picked up his boot and turned away. The sound of his girlfriend's throaty laughter followed him up onto the deck where he quickly donned his footwear and fastened the remaining couple of buttons on his vest.

"Oh, there you are," Charming observed needlessly as the pirate joined him by the wheel. "I was beginning to think you'd overslept."

"We did," came Emma's far too cheerful voice from behind. She'd magicked herself dressed in a blink of an eye and hurried up on deck to make some mischief before she left. Charming's eyes widened in surprise while Killian's closed in resignation as she walked up to them both with a big grin and explained helpfully, "I forgot to set the alarm on my phone."

"I see," the prince commented in a clipped tone.

"Yeah, so, I'd better run, I'm late for work," the blonde continued breezily, seemingly oblivious to Charming's disapproval. She laid her hand on Killian's arm and he opened his eyes to look at her with mild recrimination. "I'll see you later," she told him meaningfully then leaned in and gave him a kiss that was only just barely appropriate considering their audience.

When they parted, she gave him a saucy little smile then went over to her father and pecked him on the cheek. Calling out a goodbye to both men, she then headed down the gangplank to dockside. As she walked away she cast a brief glance over her shoulder and grinned to herself.

Arms folded, her father was glaring at a clearly uncomfortable Killian who, in turn, was predictably scratching at the usual spot behind his ear.

Her grin widened and she turned away knowing damn well he was going to pay her back, but good, that night. She probably should've felt vaguely concerned considering the smirk he'd given her after their kiss but on the contrary, to use her True Love's vernacular, she found she couldn't _bloody_ wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For belovedbrat


	17. "I want this to never end..."

Emma loved evenings like these.

The relaxing ones where there wasn't a big bad to worry about. 

The cosy ones where she was cuddled up to Killian on the couch, watching a movie, an empty bowl of popcorn on the table, snuggling under a blanket.

They didn't happen often which is why she cherished them as much as she did. 

It was a time to appreciate just how lucky they were to have found each other amidst all the chaos and magic and evil that frequented their extraordinary lives.

It was a little bit of 'normal' for a couple who were anything but that.

And although Emma loved her life now. Had accepted who she was and what that meant, there were times like these, when she felt really loved and safe and _home_ , where she sometimes wished that 'normal' never had to end.

Rain pattered lightly against the windows with a soothing rhythm that had her eyes drooping in spite of her best efforts to stay awake. 

“You're tired and I should go, but I can't seem to persuade myself to leave your side tonight,” Killian murmured huskily as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head where it rested on his shoulder.

“Then don't,” she replied simply, looking up at him with a hesitant smile. 

He had yet to stay the night. The destruction of the darkness that had lived inside her was now a distant memory, but one that they had to both learn to deal with and work through as they rebuilt their relationship once more with an even firmer foundation.

“Are you sure?” he questioned softly, his gaze searching her features for the slightest hint of reticence.

“I am,” she told him firmly as she stood up and held out her hand for him. “Are you?”

“Aye,” he whispered with just as much surety, 

Gently, he grasped her hand before easing himself up off the couch. With a slightly more confident smile Emma led him to her bedroom and closed the door on the rest of the world just as Killian took her in his arms.

She knew that 'normal' would probably end tomorrow or the next day, or the next, but the love she had _now_ , with her family and also _here_ with Killian, _that_ would never end...and that was all that really mattered.


	18. "I can't be pregnant… or….OH MY GOD!"

“Late night?” Snow asked as she watched Emma yawn for what must have been the tenth time in as many minutes.

“No more than usual,” her daughter replied with a nonchalant shrug. 

She directed a sideways glance at Killian and he smiled wryly as he scratched a little self-consciously behind his ear. They always went to bed at the same time...just not always to sleep. 

Emma yawned again and her mother frowned a little.

“Maybe you've been overdoing it,” Snow suggested thoughtfully. “I can get your father to take on a couple more shifts at the sheriff's office if that'd help?”

“There's no need, Mom, I'm fine,” Emma assured her firmly. She took a sip of her coffee then screwed her nose up in disgust at the taste. “Ugh, I think the milk's off,” she declared unhappily. 

“Oh, let me get you another, love,” Killian immediately offered.

“No, it's okay, I don't really want it anyway,” she replied, pushing the cup aside with a grimace and sitting back in the seat of the booth at Granny's.

“You don't want your morning coffee? Are you sure you're not coming down with something?” Snow half joked, eyeing her somewhat pale features in concern. 

“Very funny,” she responded dryly.

"Perhaps your mother is on to something when it comes to you relinquishing a couple of shifts, Swan," Killian commented lightly, drawing her attention. He knew she'd been taking more on so that Charming could spend time with his young son, but it was clear that acting as both Sheriff and the Saviour, when the need arose, was beginning to take its toll. "You can't deny that these past couple of weeks you've been a tad more..." he paused trying to find the right word that wouldn't incur his wife's wrath if he revealed the full extent of the exhaustion she'd been suffering from, "...sleepy than usual." Apparently he hadn't chosen wisely and off the glare she shot him he added wryly, "and grumpy."

"Stop naming dwarves," she groused irritably.

"Very well, love," he replied with an unrepentant grin. "Whatever makes you  _happy_."

He chuckled at her huff of annoyance then picked up a spoon to stir some sugar into his own cooling coffee.

“You know, your symptoms remind me of when I was pregnant with this little guy,” Snow remarked absently as she focussed solely on the baby that was beginning to awaken in her arms.

The sound of the spoon clattering loudly onto the table top had her lift her head in surprise and look at the two stunned faces that stared back at her. It took her a moment or two to realise what she'd just said and then her expression changed to one of delighted anticipation.

“Oh, Emma!” she exclaimed excitedly.

“No...I can't be,” her daughter murmured incredulously. She began to frantically work out the dates in her head, her mind spinning as it hit her that she was more than two weeks late. So much had happened that she hadn't even given it a thought. And now...they hadn't even talked about having any children. She had no idea if Killian even _wanted_ any. “Oh, God...”

A warmth enveloped her hand and she stared down at where Killian had taken hold of it in his comforting grasp. She looked up at him to see an expression of cautious wonder and hope on his face and instantly her concern over his reaction faded away. 

“Love?” he queried hesitantly. “Could you...I mean, are you...?”

“Yeah, I think I could be,” she admitted with a slowly growing smile. “I'd have to take a test to be sure but...”

“Pancakes with everything on them,” Granny announced as she placed a plate down in front of Emma.

The blonde stared at the pile of food dripping in syrup and felt her stomach suddenly roll unpleasantly.

“Excuse me,” she groaned sickly as she hurriedly got up and rushed to the toilets at the back of the diner.

“Emma?” Killian called in concern.

He went to stand but Snow placed a hand on his arm and shook her head with a smile as he slowly sat back down.

“Don't worry, it's perfectly normal. You'd better get used to it for a few weeks,” she told him happily. “And I think it's safe to say that you don't need a test to confirm that you two going to have a baby.”

Killian swallowed hard as his mother-in-law's words sunk in...and then he slowly began to grin.

They were going to have a _baby!_

And it was bloody brilliant.


	19. "We accidentally got married in Vegas oops"

“You did _what_?” cried Charming in disbelief.

Emma winced a little at his tone and looked at the pirate standing silently by her side. She could see from his expression that he felt just as uncomfortable as she did with the conversation.

“Honey, they were under Zelena's spell,” Snow reminded her husband pointedly. “And if they hadn't met again so quickly, we'd _all_ still be apart.”

Six weeks prior the Wicked Witch had escaped her cell and cast a curse that had separated all the true loves from one another. She'd sent them out of Storybrooke so they'd lose their memories and ensure that no one got their happy ending, particularly Regina...which in turn meant that Zelena ultimately got hers.

She'd gloated endlessly over the fact that she'd finally beaten her sister. That is, until the Saviour and her pirate had miraculously found one another for the _fifth_ , 'first time' and had almost instantly fallen for each other...again. 

Breaking the curse after that had been a mere formality for a couple that was the epitome of True Love. Although how that had come about exactly was what had initiated the prince's current state of agitation.

Hands on hips, Charming looked first at his wife then back again at his daughter _and_ , as he'd recently found out, his new son-in-law. 

“But,Vegas? _Really_? After knowing each other for what...? Two _days_?” he exclaimed dubiously.

“It was more like a day and a half,” Killian muttered wryly, earning an exasperated glance from Emma and yet another cry of dismay from his father-in-law.

“Look, all that matters is that we have our memories back and we're all together again,” the Saviour stated emphatically. “Everything else can be sorted out another time. Right now, I want to see Henry.” She turned and started to walk towards the door then stopped and looked over her shoulder at her husband. “You coming?” she queried.

Killian immediately nodded and headed after her, relieved to be out from under Charming's less than approving eye.

“Don't worry, he'll be fine,” she told him once they had left the loft.

“Aye, when we're no longer married, I'm sure he'll come around very quickly,” Killian observed flatly.

Emma slowed down to a halt then looked at him with a faint frown. 

“You don't want to stay married to me?” she asked a little hesitantly.

“I don't want you to feel that you _should_ because of what happened while we were not ourselves,” he clarified quietly, taking hold of her hand. 

“I don't,” she assured him quickly. “And we were ourselves, we just didn't remember each other; but the love I felt for you when we made our vows is just as strong and just as real as the love I feel for you now we have our memories back. The love I've _always_ felt for you. We wouldn't have been able to break the curse otherwise, would we?”

A small smile came unbidden to Killian's mouth as he thought about the True Love's Kiss they'd shared to seal their union. The magic had blasted outwards in an explosion of colour that had restored their memories and caused the wedding officiant to take a couple of stumbling steps backwards.

“I still can't quite believe that no one commented on what happened,” he revealed in a mildly puzzled tone.

“It's Vegas, they probably thought it was part of the ceremony,” Emma dismissed dryly. 

“So it would seem,” he agreed, his smile growing wider as he moved right into her personal space and leaned in to give her a tender kiss. “I love you, my beautiful wife,” he murmured ardently when they parted.

Emma felt her heart skip at his words and smiled happily before flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another, more heated, kiss.

“Come on,” she urged when she finally pulled back, “let's go and tell Henry the good news.”

Hand in hand they walked off together, eagerly looking forward to the next exciting chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For onceuponaprincesssworld


	20. "I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses."

“Daddy, hug.”

Killian stopped mid-polish of his hook and looked down to see his little daughter, Eva, holding out her arms to him. Fresh from her bath, her golden mid-length hair was still slightly damp and she was wearing her favourite pale blue pyjamas with little crocodiles printed on them. 

He just had to appreciate the irony... 

“Is it bed time already, love?” he asked with a smile as he placed the cloth down then disengaged the sharp metal appendage from its brace.

“Uh-huh,” she said with a bright smile. 

She waggled her fingers at him impatiently and his smile widened, his heart brimming with love.

“Alright, sweetheart, come here,” he urged as he stood up and swept the laughing girl into his arms.

Engulfing her in his gentle embrace, he swung her around with a delighted chuckle then planted a noisy kiss on her cheek as was their nightly routine.

“Daddy!” she admonished with a giggle before giving him an even louder smack of a kiss right back.

Killian laughed and carried his daughter out of the living room and up the stairs to where Emma was waiting for them in Eva's bedroom. Killian gave his wife a wink then put the little girl down on the bed and tickled her sides causing her to giggle so infectiously that soon both her parents were joining in with her mirth. 

Eventually Killian stopped then pulled up the cover and tucked it in around her as Eva grabbed her toy bear and snuggled down with a happy sigh. With a soft smile, he gave his daughter a tender kiss goodnight then got up so that Emma could do the same.

“Will you tell me a story?” Eva asked sleepily as they started to leave.

“Just a quick one,” Emma agreed softly. “How about Goldilocks and the Three Bears?”

“No, I want the one about you and Daddy,” she replied with a slight pout.

Emma and Killian shared a smile. They knew she loved to hear about how they met and sat down on the edge of her bed to begin to tell their tale. They'd just got to the part where they knocked out Anton when they realised that Eva had already fallen asleep. As quietly as possible so as not to disturb their slumbering child, they got up and slipped out of the room, turning the light off as they went.

Once Killian shut the door softly behind him Emma immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with a playful smile.

“Now it's my turn to get my daily hug and kiss,” she told him before leaning in and touching her lips to his. 

Killian hummed his approval as he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding against hers in a sensual dance.

“What say you to having an early night, love?” he proposed in a low voice when they eventually parted. “I could give you one of my extra special _hugs_ then.”

Emma laughed at the suggestive smirk on his face as he raised first one then the other eyebrow at her and shook her head.

“I was going to tell you later...but I'm pretty sure you gave me one of those about seven weeks ago,” she revealed happily.

All the flirtaciousness disappeared from Killian's face as the import of her words sunk in and he stared at her wide eyed for a moment before asking in a hushed tone, “You are with child again?”

She nodded and was suddenly engulfed in his tight embrace.

“I love you, Emma,” he murmured emotionally.

“Good,” she replied, her own eyes filling with tears at her husband's obvious pleasure, “Because I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For XxLadySwanxX


	21. "I jokingly told you that the only way I’d marry you was if you did this weird outlandish thing, and you actually did it, and I’m kind of charmed."

“What the bloody _hell?_ ” 

Killian looked around the Rabbit Hole in stunned surprise. Emma had texted for him to meet her there for a drink after her shift was over and he'd readily agreed. 

When he'd entered Storybrooke's pub, however, he'd not found himself surrounded by the drinking establishments usual décor, but instead it looked exactly like a tavern right out of the Enchanted Forest. 

“Care for some rum, Captain?” suddenly came Emma's dulcet tones from behind him.

He spun around to look at her, startled as his long coat flared out briefly before settling back into place around his legs. A quick glance down confirmed that he was magically back in his old pirate clothes. Then he levelled his gaze on Emma, eyes widening as he slowly took in _her_ attire. 

She was wearing the same wench outfit as when they'd shared an adventure back in time and it suited her _just_ as well now as it did then. An appreciative smile lifted his lips as he met her gaze again then, suddenly, his heart slammed against his rib cage as it hit him exactly what she was doing...or rather was _going_ to do if certain flippant comments he'd made barely a week ago had anything to do with it.

The diner had been buzzing with the news of Ruby and Whale's engagement when they'd entered and joined Emma's parents for dinner. Henry had been babysitting Neal and so it was of no great surprise that Snow would take the opportunity while having them alone to hint heavily about hoping to hear a similar announcement soon from both Emma and himself.

In all honestly, if it hadn't been for Emma tensing so rigidly beside him, he would've encouraged Snow even more just for the pure enjoyment of seeing Charming squirming uncomfortably by her side.

Knowing Emma wasn't pleased though, he'd decided to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible. 

“I can assure you that we've already spoken of this, Milady,” he'd lied blithely, “and I've told Emma that if she wants to make an honest man out of a pirate, there has to be a wench's outfit and lots of rum involved.”

“Oh God,” Charming had groaned with a pained expression as Snow's mouth dropped open in shock.

The waitress had come with their orders then and as they'd sat back Emma had turned to Killian.

“You want me to dress up and ply you with drink?” she'd queried for his ears alone, the mirth shining clear in her eyes.

“Aye,” he'd answered just as softly, “I have a fancy to meet the mysterious woman that seduced past me. I've always wondered what she said...or _did_ , that made him so keen to take her back to his ship.”

“We can hear you, you know,” Charming had interrupted then, his obvious discomfort at what he'd overheard plain to see.

Emma had laughed but they'd all said no more on the subject and Killian was certain that it would be a good long while before Snow and Charming attempted to broach it again.

Their daughter, however, seemed to be keen to revisit it a damn sight quicker than he'd ever imagined.

“Emma?” he queried now, his tone hesitant as he tried not dare hope too much that the woman he loved was about to ask him to spend the rest of his life with her. 

“No names. I'm supposed to be mysterious, remember?”she lightly chastised him, but he didn't care because it was all he needed to hear to know that his dearest wish was coming true.

In two strides he swiftly closed the distance between them then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. Emma gave a little yelp of surprise and let out a breathless giggle as he placed ardent, tiny kisses down her neck.

“Wait, don't you want me to pour you some rum first?” she gasped, tilting her head slightly to give him better access.

“To hell with the rum, I just want _you_ ,” he replied gruffly as he drew back to look down adoringly at her.

Emma grinned and brought her free hand around to lay flat against his chest. Looking up at him from under her lashes she then asked softly, “So...is the fearsome pirate ready to become an honest man for a common bar wench?”

Killian smiled gently then shook his head, pulling her closer again when she tensed in his arms at his perceived rejection.

“I don't know, love,” he answered slowly, “But I can assure you that _I_ am more than ready to become that, _and more_ , for _you_.” 

Emma drew in an audible breath, her lashes fluttering as she relaxed and pressed herself closer to him.

“Really?” she checked before adding hastily, “I mean, we've never talked about it and I know it's a big step...”

“Not big, Swan,” he refuted tenderly, “Merely the _next_ of many more to come. Ones that we'll continue to take in the same way we always have...together.” 

And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tornadoamy


	22. "This is probably a bad time, but marry me?"

Killian drew his sword and surveyed the scene before him with a resigned shake of his head.

Of course this would have to happen tonight of _all_ nights.

One quiet moment. That's all he wanted.

One. Quiet. _Bloody_. Moment...just to ask the woman he loved to marry him.

Was that really too much to hope for?

In _this_ town it was apparently.

Letting out a long-suffering sigh he looked over at Emma who stood at his side poised for action. She glanced back at him with a quick, reassuring smile and not for the first time he wondered why the world always seemed to plot against him when it came to this woman. This wonderful, _amazing_ woman that held his heart as surely as if she'd plucked it out of his chest herself.

Twice before he'd attempted to propose but each time something had intervened.

First there had been a new big bad to deal with, a treachorous woman named Gothel; then Charming had had an accident while showing some rather, dubious sword fighting skills if he did say so himself, to Henry that ended in a trip to the hospital and some stitches in a highly embarrassing place.

Killian couldn't help but grin at that particular memory. It was almost worth having the romantic picnic he'd planned ruined just to witness the prince's discomfort.

"What's that smile for?" Emma asked in a hushed voice. "Have you thought of a plan?"

"Aye," he replied casually, just as their latest foe suddenly made a charge towards them, "I plan to do what I was going to do this evening come hell or high water. So brace yourself, love, because when this is all over I'm going to ask you to marry me."

"What?" the blonde exclaimed in shock as the pirate shot her a devilish grin then raised his sword and took off into the fray.

She stood and watched him a moment, frozen in place, wondering if she'd heard him right. He'd certainly picked a hell of a time to say something like that.

Suddenly, an urgent call from her mother roused her to the battle that had erupted around her and she raised her hands to join in the fight.

It didn't take long for them to win. Emma's determination to end it quickly so that she could get her pirate alone fuelled the strength of her magic as never before.

"Swan, you were bloody brilliant," Killian enthused admiringly as he gathered into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips after Charming had felled the last of their enemy.

"Yeah, well, that's because I had some motivation," she replied a little breathlessly when they parted.

"Is that so?" he teased with a quirk of his eyebrow and knowing grin.

"Uh-huh," she confirmed with a nod. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled and pressed herself closer to him then added conspiratorially, "My boyfriend wants to ask me a very important question."

"Aye," Killian agreed, his grin growing wider, "that I do."

Releasing his hold, he took a step back then fished around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring with a single ruby stone. Dropping down onto one knee, he ignored the loud gasp that Snow emitted from nearby and looked up at the woman he loved more than anything else in his life.

"Marry me, Emma?"

No elaborate speeches.

No flowery persuasions.

Just a simple heartfelt request that Emma in turn answered just as plainly, but no less fervently.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For galadriel26


	23. "Who changed the thermostat settings? I’m freezing to death."

“Geez, it's _freezing_ in here,” Emma groused as she wrapped her arms around herself in order to try and keep warm. “Can't you turn the heating up or something?”

“Very funny, Swan,” Killian retorted wryly, trailing in behind her and shutting the cabin door of his quarters on the Jolly. “Perhaps you'd like me to light a fire? With all this wood around I'm sure we'd be toasty in no time.”

Emma rolled her eyes at his flippancy and gave an involuntary shiver. It was just as cold on board his ship as it was out in the sudden snowstorm from which they'd taken shelter.

Looking over at Killian, a slight frown formed on her face. Leaning nonchalantly against the table, he was seemingly not bothered by the icy chill. However, the rosy hue on his cheeks and nose suggested that he was hardly immune to the freak weather that had descended upon them wthout warning, he just dealt with it better.

Emma had initially thought that Elsa might be back in Storybrooke, but their search had proved fruitless. Then the conditions had taken a turn for the worst and that's when he'd offered a short respite on the Jolly until it eased up a little.

She glanced around the sparsely furnished room looking for something that could provide some kind of warmth and her gaze fell upon the small, neatly made bed just behind her. 

“Don't worry, Captain, your ship is safe for now. I think we can find _another_ way to warm up,” she commented suggestively as she turned and gave him an inviting smile.

Killian's eyes widened at her implication then a grin that would put the devil himself to shame bloomed on his face as he pushed away from the table and sauntered towards her.

“Is that so, love?” he queried archly coming to a halt mere inches away. Tilting his head to the side, his cerulean gaze raked hotly over her body as he added evocatively, “And would that _other_ way involve the two of us, perhaps, generating heat in a more... _proven_...fashion?”

“I certainly hope so,” she replied, letting her arms drop to her sides and looking up at him in anticipation. 

Unsurprisingly, she wasn't feeling quite so cold anymore.

His smile grew wider and he leaned in close, his lips just tantalisingly out of reach as he whispered ardently, “Here you are then, Swan.”

Emma blinked, unsure if he'd heard him right, then she felt something soft being pushed into her hands as Killian chuckled and pulled away.

She looked down in confusion then muttered an oath under her breath when she saw she was holding a blanket.

“Are you kidding me?” she challenged irately, holding up the offending item in front of him.

“Not at all,” he countered brightly, still laughing at her aggrieved reaction. Bending slightly, he caught her completely off guard and scooped her up into his arms before depositing her unceremoniously on his bed. Eyebrow raised, he ran his tongue along his bottom lip and assured her in a low voice, “We'll need something to cover us... _afterwards_.”

Emma giggled as he shrugged out of his jacket and flung it across the room, her mirth quickly replaced by desire when he climbed onto the bed and covered her body with his, lips finding hers in a deep, probing kiss. 

Outside, the blizzard raged on, but it was nothing compared to the storm that erupted between the two of them as they lost themselves in each other again and again.

Afterwards, they did indeed need the blanket as they lay sated and happy and in love.

And much later they found the culprit behind the adverse weather and dealt with them as they did everything now.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For firefox131


	24. "He/She's quite stunning, isn't he/she?"

If anyone had ever said to Killian Jones that he would one day look at another female with the same adoration that he did his True Love, Emma Swan, he would've laughed in their face...and then he would've punched them in it for even _daring_ to suggest such a thing.

There was no one else for him.

Never had been from the first moment he'd seen Emma.

And yet...here he was, staring into anothers eyes, love overflowing from his heart and touch tender as he held her hand.

It had knocked him for six, this feeling of absolute joy, of all encompassing love he felt. He'd never imagined it would happen this quickly, this instantaneously...but one look was all it had taken and he was lost forever.

"She's beautiful," Snow gushed with a smile, coming to stand by her son-in-law's side.

"Aye, she _is_ quite stunning, isn't she?" Killian replied in an awe filled tone.

"She gets that from her mother's side," Charming teased with a soft chuckle as he joined them.

"Actually, I think she looks more like her father," came Emma's tired voice from the other side of the room.

Killian immediately turned around and strode over to the bed where his wife lay having just woken up from a well deserved nap.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked, bending down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Much better," she replied, smiling at him and the precious bundle he cradled so tenderly in his arms. "How's Eva doing?"

"She's perfect, Emma," he murmured as he sat on the edge of the bed and placed their newborn daughter into her mother's waiting arms.

"Tell me that again when she's keeping us up all night," she countered in amusement.

Killian laughed and shook his head, refusing to be drawn.

If there was one thing he was as sure of as the love that he and Emma shared, it was that he was _never_ going to change his opinion about their daughter.


	25. "The baby's kicks are keeping me up at night."

Years and years at sea, first as a naval lieutenant and then as a pirate captain, meant that Killian was always alert to any possible danger...even in his sleep.

So when he was suddenly startled awake in the middle of the night, his first thought was that there must be an intruder in the house.

Lying perfectly still, he listened intently for a few seconds but apart from Emma's even breathing beside him, he couldn't hear a thing. Slowly, he began to relax and that's when he felt it...a gentle tap against his abdomen.

Eyes widening, he looked down and a small smile lifted his lips as he realised that it wasn't something he'd _heard_ that had awoken him, it was something he'd _felt_.

Easing way from Emma slightly, he took his arm from around her waist and placed his hand against her rounded stomach where their unborn child was very persistantly making their presence known.

"Hush, little one," he whispered tenderly as he felt a hard kick against his palm, "Time to settle otherwise you'll wake your mother."

As if hearing his voice, the baby gave one last little knock of acknowledgement then quietened. After a few moments, Killian's smile widened in satisfaction. He knew his wife had had a few restless nights due to the baby being more active during the nocturnal hours and he was infinitely pleased with himself that for _this_ night, at least, she would not be disturbed.

He slid his arm back around Emma's waist and snuggled in closer to her once more. Just as he closed his eyes, however, all his endeavour seemed for nought when she suddenly stirred against him and mumbled sleepily, "You and your magic touch."

Killian couldn't help but let out a low laugh at her words. It was a standing joke between them that whenever he placed his hand on her stomach to feel their baby kicking the movement would invariably stop. At first he'd been disappointed not to be able to share those moments with Emma, but now it was proving to be quite the gift.

"You know it's just one of the many, _many_ things you love about me, Swan," he murmured softly in reply.

He sensed rather than saw her smile, then she moved and found his lips with unerring accuracy. It was a languid, tender kiss that left him just as breathless as any of their more passionate encounters.

"Mmmm," Emma hummed appreciatively when they parted. Voice still thick with sleep she added, "And that's another."

Killian chuckled quietly again.

"Aye, that's also one of the many, many, _many_ things I love about you, too. And as tempted as I am to extol _all_ your virtues tonight, I fear it will take a while and you, my love, need your rest."

As he spoke, he began to rub his hand slowly up and down her back, hoping that his 'magic touch' would work just as well on her as it did their child.

"S'okay, you can tell me tomorrow," Emma mumbled drowsily.

She tucked her head under his chin and let out a soft sigh, relaxing completely against him. Moments later, her breathing evened out as his gentle ministrations lulled her back into slumber.

"Aye, tomorrow," Killian agreed on a whisper as he closed his eyes and held his wife just a little bit tighter, "and the rest of our lives."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ahoycaptainswxn


	26. "All I want is you."

"All I want is _you_ , Captain," the dulcet tones of the sea witch crooned, "Come with me willingly...and I'll let everyone else in this town live." She paused then tilted her head to the side, her expression hardening as she added with icy disdain, "Which, as you remember, is more of a choice than you gave to my daughter."

Killian glared back at the villain a moment then his gaze flicked to each one of his family in turn before finally fixing upon the woman he loved, his jaw ticking with barely contained rage.

Emma stared back, eyes imploring him to not capitulate to the witch's demand even as the invisible force slowly throttling her grew obviously stronger.

The scenario was all too familiar. Still too raw. Panic and desperation began to claw at his insides, overriding his ire. Memories of his last moments as a Dark One and watching her suffer through the same torture quickly becoming too much to bear.

He opened his mouth to say the words that would seal his fate but, before he could, the sea witch suddenly let out a hideous scream. He watched in disbelief as she erupted into flames and turned to ash before his very eyes.

"Killian!" called Emma urgently from somewhere behind him.

He blinked and shook his head slightly as his surroundings blurred then came back into focus again.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" he muttered to himself, glancing around in confusion.

He stumbled backwards when he realised just how close to the edge of the docks he was standing then jumped slightly when a hand clamped firmly around his arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emma asked in concern as he turned his startled gaze to hers.

He didn't answer immediately. He couldn't. Everything he'd seen had been the sea witch's enchantment. Merely a spell and he was just so relieved that she was unharmed. Without a word he reached out and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tightly to him.

Silently they held each other, Emma's hand venturing up to cup the back of his head as he nuzzled deeper into her neck. Breathing her in, relishing her warmth, drawing comfort from her embrace.

"Let's go home," she murmured after a few moments.

He nodded then slowly pulled back, a little reluctant to leave her hold entirely but knowing that he couldn't cling onto her _all_ the way back to their house. Thankfully, Emma seemed to feel the same need to maintain contact and wrapped her arm around his waist as soon as he moved, tucking herself into his side and giving him a tentative smile.

It wasn't until they started walking that he saw that Charming and Regina were standing nearby. He gave them a nod of thanks which they reciprocated before heading off towards the prince's truck.

"You want to talk about it?" Emma queried softly as they headed home along the quiet Storybrooke streets.

Killian let out a sigh and looked away.

"Let's just say it was yet another of my past transgressions come back to haunt me," he admitted unhappily, "And she probably won't be the last."

Emma glanced up at him but didn't push for details. She saw the regret written in the taut lines etched upon his face; knew he'd tell her more when he was good and ready...or not.

And that was okay too...because he was still here. Still with her and, right in that moment, after finally getting him back from the Underworld, nothing else really mattered.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and when they reached their home, Killian stood back as Emma opened the door. Once they were in inside though, he grabbed hold of her and pulled her in for a blazing kiss.

Their passion quickly escalated, both wanting to reaffirm that they were _there_ and _together_ and it didn't abate until they were both panting and naked and sated.

"I thought I'd lost you again when she came and took you away like that," Emma admitted in a small voice as she lay curled into his side.

A tiny shudder went through her body at the thought and Killian immediately gathered to him and held her close.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered contritely.

She was painfully aware that there were no more promises of never leaving, no more reassurances of being a survivor...although he _had_ survived even death.

"All I want is for you to safe," she told him as she reached up to lay her hand against his cheek and gazed deep into his eyes.

"And all I want is to be here for you," he replied, taking her hand and bringing it around to his lips to place a tender kiss upon her palm.

It wasn't quite a promise.

It wasn't quite a reassurance.

And yet Emma's heart lifted at his words because she knew that it _was_ an affirmation of his love.

For that alone it was enough.


	27. "I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says 'Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. Xo'"

Killian jogged up the steps to the veranda of the house he shared with Emma and came to a halt when he saw Henry's bright green Nerf gun propped up against the door. A piece of paper was neatly folded in front of it with his name scrawled across it in Emma's distinctive handwriting.

Puzzled, he bent down and retrieved the note, his eyes widening when he saw the challenge written there.

_'Here's your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck! E xx'_

His Swan wanted to play, eh? Far be it for him to deny her...or her apparent wish to cook dinner that evening.

He pocketed the paper then picked up the gun, weighing it lightly in his hand as he gave it a once over. He'd seen Henry using it but thus far had not had an opportunity to try it out himself. It seemed quite simple though and easily suited for someone with only one hand as all the projectiles were already loaded and automatically fired once the trigger was applied.

He grinned.

This was going to be _fun_.

The front door was slightly ajar and he slowly pushed it open with his hook. Gun primed, he entered their house cautiously, gaze darting back and forth in anticipation of a surprise attack. His girlfriend, he knew well, could be was as cunning as any pirate he'd ever known...and just a ruthless too on occasion.

He absolutely adored that about her.

Ignoring the kitchen as it was too open for proper concealment, he headed straight for the lounge. As soon as he stepped across the threshold there was a quiet click and a foam bullet hit him dead centre on his chest. A second one quickly followed that, much to his chagrin, bounced right off of his forehead.

"This is too easy," Emma goaded with a laugh as she poked her head over the back of the couch she was hiding behind.

Killian grinned and immediately fired off a couple of shots but she ducked back down and they hit the wall behind her instead, bringing forth yet another burst of laughter from the Saviour.

From then on it was all out war.

They traded shots all over the house, both upstairs and down, each keeping dubious scores of how many hits...although Emma firmly vetoed Killian's declaration that a butt shot counted as double points.

Twenty minutes later, Emma was out of bullets and determined to do whatever it took to hold onto her tenuous two point lead.

"Might as well concede now, Swan," Killian told her with a self satisfied smile as he slowly walked towards her like a hunter stalking his prey. "I still have six missiles left."

"You'll have to catch me first," she challenged with a grin before tossing her gun away and running outside into the garden.

She heard him give chase and knowing that she couldn't outrun either him or the bullets she suddenly pretended to trip and went crashing down onto the grass. As predictable and gloriously attentive as she knew he'd be, Killian was immediately at her side, concern written all over his face as he put down his gun and checked that she was okay.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, running his hand gently over her ankle.

"Nowhere," she replied, grabbing the toy and pointing it at him with a triumphant grin.

She pulled the trigger and...nothing happened.

Killian raised an eyebrow at her surpised expression then slowly stood up, a devilish smile lifting his lips when he saw her try and shoot him again.

"That's yours, love," he stated casually as he reached around to his back and yanked out his own, still loaded, gun from where he'd stuffed it down his pants. "Thought you'd dropped it by accident and wanted it back."

Eyes widening at the realisation that she'd been out-tricked, Emma scrambled to her feet and fruitlessly tried to run off. She'd barely taken a couple of steps when he emptied the remaining bolts mercilessly on her back.

"I believe I win," he announced smugly. She turned around to look at him and he sauntered up to her, the smirk on his handsome face doing crazy things to her insides as he came to stop right in in front of her. Leaning in, he was a mere breath away when he added on a throaty whisper, "Oh, I'm going to _enjoy_ supping on your _delights_ tonight, love."

Emma gave a delighted laugh at his shameless innuendo then grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and yanked him in for a fiercely, passionate kiss.

Needless to say the _delights_ they indulged in that night had _nothing_ to do with food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Embers to Ashes


	28. "I caught the bouquet"

Killian watched in bemusement as it seemed that virtually every single woman in Storybrooke had gathered behind the recently wed Ruby Lucas...now Whale.

The bride had even made a point of urging...no, _demanding_ that both Emma and Regina join the crowd of waiting women.

When he'd asked his girlfriend what all the fuss was about, she'd merely rolled her eyes and mumbled something about it being a 'stupid ritual' in this realm. With a quick kiss to his cheek, she'd then walked off with an equally reluctant Regina to join the rest of the women at their friend's behest.

"Do _you_ know what this _ritual_ entails?" a clueless Killian asked Robin who had come to stand next to him.

"From the little Regina told me, I believe it's some kind of magic that can predict the future," the thief replied with a slight frown. "Whomever catches the bridal bouquet will then be next to marry."

"Really?" Killian questioned doubtfully.

He'd yet to come across any seer or witness any kind of spell that could anticipate what was to be with _that_ degree of certainty.

Excited shrieks of laughter drew his attention back to the spectacle unfolding before him. The bouquet had been thrown and was bouncing from one person to another as the women fumbled their catches.

He rose an eyebrow when one exuberant lass jumped up and completely missed the flowers only to then fall heavily down onto the ground, knocking at least four other people over.

He was about to go over and offer assistance when then was a sudden rousing cheer and the crowd parted to reveal the lucky lady that held the bouquet proudly aloft.

_Emma_.

His heart faltered when he saw the delighted grin that lit up her beautiful face. She glanced over at him and blushed prettily before quickly looking away as Ruby ran up and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations, my friend. I look forward to receiving my invitation forthwith," Robin enthused with a laugh.

He gave the pirate a comradely slap on the back then headed off to find Regina.

Killian nodded feeling a little stunned. Could this magic be real after all? Dare he hope? Lord knows, he'd been carrying a ring around with him ever since they'd gotten back from the Underworld but as they'd never spoken of marriage he'd been unsure whether she would be receptive. Especially since she seemed perfectly content with them simply living together.

Emma walked back over to him and he greeted her with a small smile.

"I guess I caught the bouquet," she remarked a little self-consciously as she held out the pure white blooms for him to see.

"Aye, so it would appear," he acknowledged with a nod. He took a step closer to her and his smile grew as he added casually, "Robin tells me that it's a portend that _you_ shall be betrothed next."

"Oh...no...it's just a silly tradition," she dismissed lightly with a shake of her head.

Not magic then, Killian realised with a dart of disappointment. Not that it really mattered. He'd seen the way she'd smiled, however ridiculous she'd subsequently deemed it. He knew she wanted this as much as he did and that's what he kept in mind as he moved even closer and reached out to gently lift her chin with his fingers.

"It doesn't have to be," he told her softly, his gaze holding hers.

Emma stared back at him, hope shining bright in her eyes.

"It doesn't?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"Not if you're willing to put up with a dashing rapscallion of a pirate for the rest of your life," he replied with a grin.

"That's depends," she said, placing a hand flat against his chest when he would have leaned in for a kiss. "Are you doing this because you think you _have_ to...or because you _want_ to?"

His smile faded at her words, understanding her need to know whether this was just a spontaneous moment that he'd regret later or whether he actually meant it. Gaze never leaving hers, he slowly reached into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out a stunning sapphire ring.

"I'm doing this because I _love_ you, Emma," he stated simply.

Eyes widening, she let out a soft gasp at the sight of the gem then a radiant smile of joy broke out on her face and she looked back up at him misty eyed.

"I love you, too," she murmured emotionally.

Killian grinned and, echoing the ceremony they'd witnessed mere hours before, he carefully placed the ring onto her finger then kissed his future bride.


	29. "You're really soft."

"The things you do to me, Emma," Killian rasps thickly between hot, open mouthed kisses. "Your eyes...so beguiling. Your lips...so tempting. Your skin...so soft. Your heart...so open...so loving."

Emma moans as his own, oh so irresistible lips blaze a trail down to her chest. His litany of whispered words incite the flames of her desire as he thoroughly explores every single inch of her body.

Touching...tasting...

A scrape of teeth and she arches beneath him. Writhes at the mild burn of whiskers against her sensitive thighs as he licks and teases and brings her to an almost embarrassingly swift, mind-blowing release.

A moments respite, a calming caress and then he's above her and _inside_ her and, _oh God_ but she loves the way he fills her completely.

Slow, lazy thrusts.

Long, drugging kisses.

Hands roaming; nails digging into scalp...shoulder blades...then down, down. Their bodies moving slickly...straining closer...until her fingers bite into taut, rounded flesh and she silently urges him on.

Faster, deeper... _harder_.

Heart pounding, breath shallow, so near, _so near_...and then she's falling again, but not alone this time. He's right there with her, holding her tight, safe in his arms as they crash back down to earth.

Eventually, their breathing calms, hearts slow and then he moves, their connection broken. But only for moment because he's quick to gather her close again.

Murmurs of love and of the future punctuate the quiet, slowly lessening as sleep beckons and eyes close.

Together.

Happy.

Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ouatbunny-luv


	30. "I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing."

"Will you marry me?"

Emma's softly spoken words hung between them and Killian answered the only way he could...given the circumstances.

" _What_?"

He couldn't believe it. There she was proposing _him_ when it should've been the other way around. He'd had the whole evening planned...well...not the hot sex they'd just had on the deck of the Jolly but, really, how was a man supposed to resist when she kissed him senseless and touched him _there_?

"Don't you want to?" she asked, pulling away from him a little, a slight frown forming on her beautiful features.

"Don't I...? Oh, love," he declared with a little disbelieving laugh, "Only you could deprive a man of a dashing proposal and then think he wasn't interested."

" _What_?" Now it was Emma's turn to be surprised. "You were going to ask me to _marry_ you tonight?"

"Aye," he confirmed in wry amusement, "I had thought you might suspect."

Emma's eyes widened as she thought back to the beginning of the evening. Fingers idly caressing the soft hair on his still damp chest, she suddenly realised that all the clues had been there but she'd been so looking forward to finally having a few hours completely alone with Killian that she'd failed to see them.

Her mother looking inexplicably misty eyed when Killian came to pick her up. The shared nod of understanding her father and her boyfriend had exchanged. Henry's face splitting grin as he told them to have a good time. The surprise trip on the Jolly. The picnic of delectable foods and good wine they'd shared cuddled up together on a blanket as they'd stared at the amazing hues of greens and blues that had lit up the sky in a display of this realms own, natural version of magic.

It all made sense now.

She looked down at him where he lay beneath her, small smile playing at his lips, gaze adoring and felt an overwhelming surge of love run through her. Leaning down, she placed a tender kiss to his lips then pulled back.

"If it's any consolation, I would've said yes," she told him ruefully.

"I know," he replied confidently earning a light slap of admonishment on his chest. He caught her hand with a chuckle and brought it briefly to his lips then added on a teasing note, "And it would be very bad form if I didn't afford you the same reply to your _own_ wonderful proposal."

Emma grinned happily and gave him another, longer kiss. He gave a muffled moan then rolled her onto her back, mouth leaving hers to trail along her jaw and settle at a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear.

She gasped as a dart of arousal shot down to her core then let out a groan of frustration when he suddenly pulled out of her arms and stood up.

Confused, she opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows when she saw him sorting through his discarded clothes.

"Uh, I think you've still got a bit of unfinished business over here, Captain," she remarked dryly.

Killian glanced her way and gave a low laugh at the faintly aggrieved expression she wore.

"All in good time, love," he assured her huskily, before resuming his search.

Emma bit her bottom lip and squeezed her thighs together. Damn it. It wasn't fair. His laugh...voice...play of muscles under his skin...his _everything_ really shouldn't affect her so intensely but she'd realised long ago that he could undo her more with one heated look, one hotly spoken word, than other man could with even the most accomplished of foreplay.

She loved it. Loved _him_.

He found whatever it was he was looking for and returned to her with a huge grin and quick kiss.

"Now that we're betrothed," he began in a low voice as he knelt down beside her, "Perhaps you would do me the honour of accepting this ring as a token of our attachment...and my love."

He held up a stunning gold band with a ruby stone at it's centre and small diamonds set on either side.

Emma's mouth dropped open and she sat bolt upright, unable to tear her wide eyed gaze away from the gorgeous piece of jewelry. Heart hammering in her chest, her emotions threatened to overcome her and she mutely nodded her assent before holding out her left hand.

Killian slipped the ring onto her finger with a happy smile, inwardly pleased to note that it fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful," Emma breathed, finally finding her voice.

"It pales in comparison to _you_ , love," Killian declared from the heart.

Her eyes fluttered at his words then she gave him a tender kiss before staring back down at the ring that glittered prettily on her hand.

It was real. It was really happening. She was going to marry her true love.

"Now, about that _unfinished business_ ," Killian suddenly remarked throatily, drawing back her gaze. He gave her a slow, wicked grin then brushed some of her hair over her shoulder and eyed her neck with a raised brow. "Where was I?"

Emma gave him a sultry smile then reached up and cradled the back of his head, drawing him closer.

"I believe," she murmured huskily as she lay down and pulled him on top of her with a satisfied sigh, "you were right about _here_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tornadoamy and tillthebooksrunout


	31. "I will always be there protect you."

The sound of a terrifying roar echoed around the park.

"Help! Save me!" cried the little dark haired girl in a pretty yellow dress as she ran across the grass, "The dragon's going to get me!"

"Fear not, Milady, _I_ will rescue you!" cried a knight in pirate garb as he wielded a wooden sword.

Eva shrieked as Henry the 'dragon' roared again and flapped his arms, giving chase.

"Avast you vile beast! I shall not let you harm this fair maiden," Killian the swashbuckling 'knight' declared.

With his usual flair for the dramatics, he spun around with a flourish then dealt a mortal blow to the 'dragon's' midriff.

Henry cried out in pretend pain then fell to the ground and proceeded to writhe about and groan in the epitome of a badly acted death scene.

"Aren't you dead yet?" Emma enquired wryly from where she sat cross legged on a nearby picnic blanket watching them.

"Almost," Henry gasped, then with one last, _lengthy_ moan he closed his eyes and stilled.

Killian raised a brow in amusement.

Eva giggled then went over to her brother and gently patted his head.

"Poor dragon," she stated sympathetically then turned to Killian and curtsied expertly before adding, "Thank you for saving me, Sir Daddy."

"It was my pleasure, Princess Eva," he replied with a grin and a wink as he bowed deeply in return. "And I will gladly come to your aid should you be in need of my services again, sweetheart."

"But what if it was a _real_ dragon next time?" his daughter asked as he straightened up and took her hand.

"Ah, well then you'd call for your mother," he quipped in an stage whisper that drew a smile from his wife.

They joined her on the blanket and Eva plopped down onto Emma's lap before looking at them both as seriously as only a four and half year old can do.

"But what if you're both helping someone else and a real dragon _does_ come?"

"Don't worry, I'll always be here to protect you, Eva," Henry assured her matter-of-factly as he sat up with a smile. "So will grandpa and grandma and even your aunt Regina and uncle Robin. We're family, it's what we do."

"Aye, that it is," Killian remarked, giving Emma a meaningful look. He would be forever grateful that they'd _all_ come and saved him when he'd needed it most.

Emma gave him a loving smile back then looked at Eva in surprise as her daughter suddenly gasped and jumped up.

"Help! The dragon is still alive, Sir Daddy!" she cried pointing at Henry.

Killian chuckled as she ran off and Henry quickly got up to follow, resuming his beastly role.

"It appears that my aim wasn't as true as I thought," he commented with a happy smile before bending to give Emma a quick kiss.

She laughed softly as her husband ran off in a swirl of leather and a cry of, "I'm on my way, Milady."

She watched them in contented silence. Her loved one's. Her _family_. She'd spent many years believing that she'd never have one for her own and yet here she was with more people surrounding her than she ever could've imagined.

Resting her hand protectively over her stomach, her smile suddenly grew into a grin as she thought of the wonderful discovery she'd made just that morning. She couldn't wait to tell Killian the news later because although their family was large, she knew that he was going to be just as happy as her to find out that in a few months it was going to become just that _little_ bit bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For babykillianjones and gentlesleaze


	32. "You smell nice."

Emma was in the kitchen just putting the last of the dishes away when she heard their front door open and then close with a resounding slam. Moments later, Killian stalked into the kitchen with a face like thunder...and bits of dead fish clinging to his clothes and hair.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emma asked in surprise, then drew in a sharp breath and wrinkled up her nose in disgust as the vile smell of rotting sea life assailed her senses.

"Why don't you ask your father?" he snapped unhappily, shooting a glare at the sheepish looking man who was only just entering the kitchen behind him. "I'm sure he'd be only far too _pleased_ to recount to you how I came to be in this state, seeing as _he_ was the cause of it."

"Killian..." Charming began in a placating tone but the pirate was having none of his apologies.

"Stow it, mate," he warned curtly, He went to a cupboard and grabbed a rubbish bag for his soiled clothes then turned to leave. "I'm going to get cleaned up."

Emma watched him go then looked at her father expectantly.

"It was an accident, I swear," he declared unable to hold back a grin now that the other man had gone. "We were helping Eric move some stuff down at the docks and the bottom fell out of the box of old tackle and fishing nets I was carrying. Killian was behind me and got caught up. He fell backwards, lid came off the can he was holding and...well, you saw what was in _that_."

Emma found her own lips curving at the picture her father painted of the unfortunate turn of events that led to the pirate being covered in fish scraps. It was a sight...and a smell...she'd not forget for a long while.

Knowing it was wise to let her boyfriend cool off for a while, she offered her father a coffee and they chatted for a spell before he left... _still_ grinning.

By the time she went up to their room Killian was already sitting up in bed reading a book, his chest bare, the sheet draped low across his waist. She eyed his sullen features and bit back a smile as she quickly changed into her nightshirt then lifted the cover and got in beside him, snuggling close.

"Mmmm," she hummed, nuzzling a little into his neck and enjoying the flowery scent of her bath salts that clung to his skin. "You smell nice."

"So I bloody _should_ ," he replied grouchily. "I've just spent the best part of an hour bathing and there are some places on my person that are practically _raw_ where I've had to scrub so hard to remove that foul stench."

"Really?" asked Emma, lifting her head to look at him with a mischievous grin. "Sounds painful. You want me to kiss them better?"

Frowning, he looked over at her then shut his book with a snap and tossed it onto the floor.

"If you really think that a few kisses will make up for the indignity I've had to endure tonight," he began in a low, clipped voice before pausing for a moment then suddenly grinning as he added in a lighter tone, "then you'd be absolutely right, love."

Emma laughed and moved eagerly into his waiting arms.

It took her all night but at the end of it Killian didn't have a single sore spot on his entire body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For kayla-ships-klaine-and-destiel


	33. "I'll share the blankets with you."

Emma couldn't sleep.

Ever since Henry had been taken all she'd managed was the odd half an hour here and there, her mind too full of her son and what could be happening to him.

Sitting huddled up on a log, she pulled the blanket around her shoulders a bit tighter. The fire that burned brightly in front of her did little to ease the chill of the night and she cursed anew the godforsaken island that was Neverland.

She hated everything about it from the evil Pan and the Lost Boys to the unrelenting jungle and its poisonous foliage. She couldn't wait to finally save Henry then get the hell back to Storybrooke where it was at least relatively normal...whatever the heck _that_ was in her life now.

She glanced around the peaceful camp and couldn't quite quell the _calm before the storm_ feeling that had been plaguing her as the night wore on. Neal, Regina and Tink were all asleep while Mary Margaret and David had both gone to watch the perimeter for any signs of their foe. No doubt they also wanted some privacy while they discussed fact that her father was unable to leave after being infected with the poison of the deadly dreamshade plant.

And that just left...

"Here, you look as though you could use this."

Emma jumped slightly at the unexpected male voice and looked up to see Hook standing nearby, holding out a blanket. Her heart gave a betraying little skip and she quickly looked away. Despite her assertion to him that Henry was all she could think about, she'd found that the pirate had occupied her thoughts more and more over the past day or so. It was a distraction she could _really_ do without given the current circumstances.

"I'm fine," she told him curtly, intent on sending him quickly on his way. Unfortunately, her body contradicted her claim as a noticeable shudder ran through her slender frame.

"Of course you are," the pirate commented wryly. He took a step closer and dangled the blanket right in front of her like a tempting prize. "Go on, take it. It won't bite, I assure you," he cajoled, only to then add flippantly, " _I_ on the other hand..."

He trailed off and raised an eyebrow as he gave her a faintly suggestive smirk.

"Oh, please," Emma derided as she rolled her eyes and determinedly ignored the vivid mental picture his glib comment had unexpectedly conjured up.

Reaching out, she snatched the blanket with a muttered 'thanks' then looked down and took particular care in arranging it around her legs, hoping that now his good deed was done he'd leave her alone.

He didn't.

Instead, he tilted his head and looked at her consideringly a moment.

"Trouble sleeping, Swan? Are you worried the plan you've put in place to save your son might not be successful?"

His concerned enquiry halted her methodical movements and she looked up at him with a frown.

"Of _course_ I'm worried," she retorted in a low, irate voice, "If anything goes wrong, Henry will...he'll be..." she stopped, unable to finish the sentence as fear made her gut churn. She knew only too well what the fate of her son would be.

"Nothing will go wrong and your boy will be quite safe," Hook declared confidently.

" _Really_? How can you be so sure?" she demanded tersely, "And don't say it's because you've _yet to see me fail_ again because, trust me, I _have_ , many times."

"But not when it mattered, I'd wager," he countered intuitively, "And this time you have people that want to help. People who not only care about Henry, but about _you_ too. Your parents, Baelfire..." He stopped abruptly and stared at her with a slightly apprehensive expression, the word, 'me', unspoken but hanging heavily in the air between them.

Emma's eyes widened as she looked back at him and as their gazes held, his expression slowly grew less wary and infinitely more tender.

Drawing in a soft breath, she barely registered the sudden thumping of her heart because...there _he_ was...the man behind the pirate that she'd been allowed to see more and more of recently.

The man that she was growing ever more certain was the _real_ Killian Jones that lurked beneath the surface of the seemingly ruthless Captain Hook.

The man that had vowed to win her heart _and_ , she realised with blinding clarity, was already well on his way to doing so.

Suddenly, the charged silence that had fallen over them was broken when Neal mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and stirred on the other side of the camp.

She glanced over at the other man and frowned slightly. It was a jarring reminder that there were still things she needed to sort out first...as if her life wasn't already complicated enough.

She looked back at Hook and something of what she felt must have shown on her face...or maybe she really _was_ an open book to him as he'd once claimed, because he gave her a sad, understanding little smile then turned away.

A dart of disappointment shot through her as she watched him walk off. She really didn't want him to go but knew what it would mean if she asked him to stay. For a few agonising moments, her heart warred with her head.

Her heart won.

"Hook?" He stopped and looked back at her, eyebrow raised in silent query. Emma gave him a small smile and gestured to the space next to her on the log. "If you're not tired, I wouldn't mind some company."

A flash of surprise crossed his features then, with a brief nod, headed over and sat down.

Without thinking, Emma lifted one end of the blanket and scooted up closer until her thigh pressed lightly against his, then she leaned across him to drape half of the cover over his legs as well. When she pulled back and glanced up at him, he was looking at her as though she'd suddenly grown another head.

Either that, or he simply wasn't used to someone being that thoughtful when it came to him.

"I just...didn't want you getting cold," she explained in a mildly flustered tone.

After a moments pause, he smiled and tucked the blanket a little more snugly around him.

"Thank you, Emma," he commented gratefully.

She acknowledged his gratitude with a quick nod then looked back at the fire crackling in front of them. Hook remained silent by her side and, slowly, the slight awkwardness she felt at the situation waned until soon, she was able to draw comfort from his steady presence instead. So much so in fact, that it wasn't long before she began to feel drowsy.

"Perhaps it's time for you to get some rest, Swan," Hook suggested in warm amusement as she jolted upright and blinked rapidly for the second time in a space of as many minutes.

"Yeah, I think you're right," she agreed with a sleepy smile in his direction.

They both stood up and blanket across their knees fell to the ground. Hook bent and picked it up then gently pushed it into her hands.

"Keep it. I'm going to find your parents and take over their watch. Your father would be loathe to admit it but he'll be feeling tired from the after effects of the dreamshade," he told her drily.

"Thanks," she said, taking the blanket from him.

He nodded then took a couple of steps backwards. "Sleep well, love," he murmured before turning away.

Emma watched him go until he was out of sight then lay down on her side and pulled his blanket right up to her chin. The faint scent of leather clung to the cover giving the illusion that he was still close by and she closed her eyes with a soft sigh.

'Sleep well' he'd said, and for the first time since she come to this nightmare of a place, she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Marta (snowbellewells) - hope you like it!


	34. "I'm cold. Come closer."

It was a complete mess.

Discarded magazines were strewn haphazardly across the large bed, one teetering precariously on the edge just waiting to slide off at the merest movement. Used tissues littered the floor surrounding the waste bin in the corner where'd they obviously been tossed but missed their mark. The lemon and honey drink he'd prepared earlier sat barely touched on the bedside table, its once hot contents now cold. The television kept replaying the same annoying title screen from the DVD that had finished a good while ago; not that it mattered because the person who'd been watching it was fast asleep.

His gaze softened as he moved closer to the bed and looked down upon his slumbering wife. Her nose was bright red, the colour a stark contrast to the pallor of her face. Her hair, usually so silky and shiny, looked lifeless and stringy from where she'd suffered from a ferocious fever.

He shook his head. That had been the start of her illness. She'd gone to bed a little earlier than usual and when he'd joined her she'd immediately cuddled up to him complaining of feeling cold and her need for him to get closer, _closer_ , even though her body had felt as though she were on fire. Throughout the night she'd clung to him, one minute plastering herself against him, her body wracked by shivers, the next she'd be pushing him away saying she was too hot.

He'd made her take some medication but when it didn't appear to help, he'd finally called the doctor.

It had taken a couple of days before her temperature to returned to something resembling normal but while _that_ was better, the rest of the malady that Whale had called _influenza_ still had her in its untreatable clutches.

It didn't matter that she'd assured him she was fine. That she'd told him that 'flu' was quite common in this land. That she'd dismissed her fever as 'just a bit on the high side' and that, though it had knocked her off her feet, she'd be over it in no time.

It didn't matter because it didn't stop the sense of helplessness he'd felt ever since she'd been taken hostage by this virulent villain.

Dark magic, wicked witch's, evil imp's; at least he could fight those. Do _something_. But this...this he could only sit and wait for it to pass. He hated that he couldn't do more for her.

Emma gave a soft groan, drawing his attention but instead of waking as he'd supposed, she merely rolled onto her back and settled again.

Careful not to disturb her, he silently began to tidy up the magazines on the bed, neatly stacking them on her bedside cabinet. Next he collected all the tissues and threw them in the bin before turning off the television and picking up the drink to take it away to wash up.

"Hey," came her croaky voice just as he'd turned to leave, "You're home early."

"Aye. Since everything was quiet, your father decided that there was no need for me at the station. He said he'll call if anything comes up for which he might need my assistance," he replied, placing the mug back down as he settled on the edge of the bed beside her and took her hand. Gazing at her intently, he took in her pallid features and frowned slightly. "How are you feeling, love?"

She gripped his hand a little harder and pulled herself up to a sitting position, grimacing slightly at the mild aching in her joints. Thankfully, the pain wasn't anywhere near as bad as it had been.

"Better, actually," she told him with a small smile. "I am," she insisted off his faintly disbelieving look, "For a start, my head doesn't feel like its got someone trying to jackhammer their way out of my skull anymore."

He stared at her quizzically for a moment. While he had no idea what a _jackhammer_ was, it was still heartening to learn that the pain in her head seemed to have ceased. It had been a constant source of discomfort for a few days now.

"That indeed is an improvement," he conceded with no little amount of relief. "It would seem that you're finally on the way to recovery, love."

"It's about time," she muttered meaningfully, hating feeling so weak and useless. As she spoke, she reached up to push some hair from her face and screwed her nose up in disgust at the feel if it. "Although I'm pretty sure I'd recover a lot quicker if I had a shower."

"How about I draw you a bath instead?" Killian suggested, getting to his feet in anticipation of her agreement. At least he could do _that_ for her. "And then I'll make you something light to eat. An omelette perhaps? How does that sound?"

"That _sounds_ like I have the perfect husband," she replied with smile.

"I'm hardly that, love," he refuted, scratching a little self consciously behind his ear.

"True," she conceded with a soft laugh. "If you _were_ perfect, you would've kissed me by now."

Eyebrow raised, Killian gazed down at her intently, his lips curving up into a devilish smile.

"Now _that_ is an oversight I'm more than willing to remedy," he told her huskily.

Reaching out, he gently cupped her cheek then slowly bent towards her.

Emma closed her eyes as he drew nearer, only to open them again in surprise when she felt Killian drop a casual kiss on top of her head.

"Hey!" she grumbled with a pout as he chuckled and stepped back. "That's not fair."

"Pirate," he countered with a wink and a grin before turning away and heading out of their bedroom.

"Tease more like," Emma muttered, aggrieved.

Moments later, she heard the sound of water running and slowly began to smile. ' _Pirate_ indeed,' she thought, imagining him quite happily preparing her bath.

Perfect or not, she wouldn't have him any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fleurreads, my-life-as-a-bookworm and guest


	35. I think we should have another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Marta (snowbellewells)

"En garde!"

Henry immediately raised his sword at the instruction and took up his now well practiced stance. Killian smiled in approval then raised his own blade and with a brief nod, their lesson began.

The sound of steel clashing against steel was interspersed with words of praise and, on the odd occasion, a mild rebuke from the pirate captain to his able student.

"Good, Henry...excellent parry...check your arm, keep it higher...no, too slow...that's better...well done, lad."

Emma sat on a log nearby watching her true loves with a smile. Henry was learning from both Killian _and_ David which made for some interesting conversations whenever the young man managed to pull a less than honourable move on his grandfather.

It was a good hour later when the lesson came to an end with Henry hurrying off to get ready for a date with his new girlfriend, Sarah.

"He's almost as good as you now, Swan," Killian commented proudly as he sauntered over to where she sat.

"Must be because he has a great teacher," his wife replied lightly, "Dad's an expert."

The pirate laughed and countered wryly, "Aye, considering David is also giving him instruction, it's not held the lad back."

"It's funny, he says the same about you," Emma retorted with a grin.

"I'd be disappointed if he didn't," Killian told her in amusement. Then, he leaned forward and lightly tapped her sheathed sword with the tip of his own before ordering briskly, "On your feet, Swan. Your turn."

Emma didn't need telling twice. She enjoyed these sessions with her husband as much as he did. The thrust and parry of their swordplay more often than not a prelude to a more physical, mutally satisfying, thrust and parry of a carnal kind.

Facing one another, they raised their swords and off Killian's command, they began to duel. Emma was good. Almost on a par with her husband after the many, _many_ hours they'd spent perfecting her technique. Although, he did still have a couple of moves that were out and out dirty that he had yet to show her...and not just when it came to fencing either.

"You're really good with him, you know?" Emma commented conversationally as she advanced and lunged. "I don't think I've ever told you that."

"Who? Henry?" Killian queried in bemusement, then he grinned suddenly and joked, "Or your father?"

He blocked her blade with his hook then struck out quickly in retaliation. Emma dodged him easily and extricated her sword from his hook with flourishing spin.

"Excellent form, love," he praised admiringly.

Emma smiled in response then readied herself for his next attack as she confirmed wryly, "I was talking about Henry. He thinks the world of you."

"And I, him," the pirate replied earnestly before launching into a sequence of complicated moves as he continued between parries, "He's part of a family I'd long ago given up hope of _ever_ having."

"Yeah, well, I was kind of hoping you'd be up for _adding_ to that family," she countered quickly.

Her voice sounded breathless even to her own ears, but she wasn't sure if it was just down to the exertion of their lesson or the fact that she was uncertain as to how he would respond to her suggestion.

It was with unadulterated surprise she was to learn a moment later when he immediately stilled and stared at her slack-jawed. Sword arm falling to his side, Emma had to hastily check her lunge and it was a testament to his shock that he didn't even flinch when the tip just missed his side.

"Are you..." he began hoarsely, then stopped and cleared his throat before resuming in a slightly stronger, definitely more hopeful, voice, "are you trying to tell me that you're...that you're...with _child,/i >, Emma?"_

"Not yet. But, I'd like to be...if that's what you wanted too?" she answered with a hesitant smile.

"If _I_ want it..." he repeated wonderingly. He gave a little shake of his head then slowly began to smile as he closed the distance between them. "Aye, I want that _very,/i > much, Emma," he assured her softly._

"Good," she remarked, then, holding his gaze, she deftly sheathed her sword and silently began unbuttoning his vest.

Killian glanced down at her nimble fingers then back up at her with a raised brow and knowing smirk on his face.

"Here? Now?" he queried, voice low.

His heated gaze told her he wasn't adverse to the idea and Emma leaned in to give him a brief, hard kiss.

"There's no time like the present to get practicing," she pointed out reasonably.

"And you know how much I just love to _practice,/i >," he muttered hotly before uncaringly tossing his own sword aside and gathering her close._

Emma's giggle of pure happiness was quickly silenced by her husband's lips and in one swift movement he picked her up then laid her down gently on the grass...

A little over three months later they both sat on the edge of their bed, holding hands tightly as they waited for the result to show up on a small white stick.

A few seconds later they stared at each other with blinding smiles and watery eyes.

Practice had indeed made perfect.


	36. You'll never feel alone with me by your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For walkerfairytales

Rain lashed down in a neverending torrent as Killian hurried down the street towards Granny's. An almost deafening clap of thunder suddenly roared overhead and he grimaced slightly when it was immediately followed by a flash of lightning so bright he swore it must have lit up the entire town.

The storm that had been threatening all day had finally come to fruition much to his dismay. Given the choice, he wouldn't have gone out on such a night, but denying Emma what she wanted when a dreaded 'craving' struck was only slightly less intimidating than facing a fire breathing dragon.

And he should know.

Up ahead, he saw the soft, welcoming glow from Granny's diner that beckoned him on and he picked up his pace.

"Here you go," the grey-haired lady said as soon as the pirate burst through the door.

Killian smoothed back the drenched hair from his face then smiled gratefully and grabbed the proffered bag of freshly cooked onion rings.

"Thank you."

He fished around in his pocket for a couple of dubloons but the elderly proprietor shook her head and waved him away.

"They're on the house. I'm just glad it's not after midnight for once," she commented wryly.

Killian chuckled and nodded his thanks before popping his collar and heading back outside into the stormy night. He placed his precious parcel inside his jacket to shield the food from the elements and hurried home.

Emma already had the door open, waiting in anticipation for his return. He'd barely stepped onto their porch when she all but snatched the bag from his hand as he pulled it out from its protective cocoon.

"Thanks," she remarked absently, clearly more interested in the contents of the bag than him. She took out an onion ring and hummed out her enjoyment at the first bite of her evening snack. "Heaven," she murmured with another groan.

Killian followed her into their house with barely concealed amusement and shut the door.

"I'm going to get changed," he told her as he took off his soaking wet coat and shook off the excess water.

Completely engrossed in her food, Emma merely mumbled something that sounded like acknowledgement in reply. Shaking his head, Killian chuckled to himself as he hung up his jacket then took the stairs two at a time up to their room. Once there, he stripped off his wet clothes and went into the bathroom to have a quick shower. When he finished, he dried off and wrapped a towel low about his hips. Grabbing another, he sauntered back into their bedroom roughly drying his hair then came to a halt when he saw Emma laying on the bed with an expression of utter contentment on her face.

At a little over five months pregnant, their ever growing child was obviously on show now and a surge of joy went through him at the sight of her gently rounded stomach. He tossed the towel he was holding onto a nearby chair and smiled.

"Feeling better?" he asked lightly.

"Oh yeah, that was _just_ what I needed," she practically purred happily.

He looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"You know, it wasn't so long ago that _I_ was the only thing that could give you complete satisfaction such as that," he commented in amusement, then shook his head and muttered mournfully, "Supplanted by fried vegetables."

"Really _good_ fried vegetables," Emma pointed out reasonably. He laughed and she patted the empty space on the bed beside her. "Come here."

Killian did as he was bade and settled on his side next to her, head propped up on his hand. She rolled to face him and simply studied his features for a long moment. This man that meant everything to her and did so much for her without ever expecting anything in return. He gazed back with a faintly quizzical expression then she leaned forward and give him a soft, lingering kiss.

"You want me to go out and get more onion rings, don't you?" he quipped dryly when they eventually parted.

"No!" she exclaimed with a laugh, giving his shoulder a gentle shove that rocked him back slightly. "I was just thanking you for going out in that crazy weather for me."

"I need no thanks, love," he chided mildly, "Although, I'm now intrigued as to what you'll do if there's a blizzard out there next time."

"Oh, probably something a little like this," she murmured before kissing him again.

This time it was more demanding. More heated. She ran her tongue ran along his lips seeking entrance while her hand roamed over his bare chest and down, down until it slipped under his towel. Her fingers wrapped around the already hardening length of him, drawing a deep groan from the pirate as he instinctively began to move in time to the slow rhythm she set up.

"In that case I think we'd better call Elsa and have her visit soon," Killian gasped out hoarsely when they broke apart for a moment to draw breath.

In response, Emma merely gave him a provocative smile, then bent her head and blazed a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down his chest and beyond...

Long after his towel had been discarded along with her pyjamas, they finally lay spent and replete. Wrapped close in each other arms, they shared lazy smiles and even lazier kisses until Emma suddenly gasped and looked down at her stomach in surprise.

"Are you all right?" Killian asked in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No. No, I just felt the baby kicking," she revealed, looking back up at him with a blinding smile.

Although she'd been feeling the baby move for a couple of weeks, this had been the first time that he or she had given her an out and out kick. Something tangible that she could actually share with her husband.

"Really?"

Excitement rapidly replaced worry when Emma nodded and grabbed his hand then placed it low on her stomach. They stared at each other with bated breath as the seconds passed, then Killian laughed in delight when he finally felt a barely there tap against his palm.

Watching his joy, Emma was unexpectedly struck by the stark contrast of the first time she'd been pregnant. Scared, imprisoned and with no one who cared about her at all.

"With Henry, the only other person that got to feel him move was the doctor."

It took her a couple of moments to realise she'd actually spoken that aloud and one look at her husband told her that he was clearly taken aback at her little revelation too. She forced a little smile, trying not to let it show that it still hurt even after all this time but, as always, to him she was an open book.

His expression softened into one of understanding then he moved his hand so their fingers entwined, still cradling their unborn child.

"I'd imagine it was a very frightening and lonely time for you, love," he sympathised softly, "and it pains me that you had to endure such unhappiness. But while there's no way for me to make that better for you, I can at least promise that it'll never happen again. Not while I'm here, where I belong, right by your side."

Emma blinked back tears and gave him a small smile.

"So, I'm stuck with you for good, huh?" she asked, trying to lighten the moment and yet finding there was still a tiny part of her that wanted that assurance.

"Aye," he replied emphatically, then pulled a face and added dryly, "Well, at least until the next time you send me to Granny's after midnight for onion rings. I think her forbearance might be wearing a bit thin in that regard...and she does have a crossbow..."

Emma laughed outright at that, then suddenly sobered and looked over at him wide eyed.

"What is it? Is the baby kicking again?" he asked eagerly, moving their hands over her stomach in search of any movement.

"No, it's...I..." she broke off and bit her lip then looked at him imploringly.

Killian stared back at her a moment, trying to figure out what she was trying to say, then he closed his eyes as realisation dawned.

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have mentioned that infernal snack," he groaned in resignation.

"At least it's not midnight yet," she pointed out sheepishly.

Killian opened his eyes to look first at her, then the clock on the bedside cabinet that showed 11.56pm, then back at her with a raised brow.

"Let me ring Granny," she decided quickly as she turned away to pick up her phone.

Smiling wryly to himself, Killian let out a sigh as he got up and began to get dressed. The things he did for this woman...and her cravings.

She finished the call and looked up as he came around the side of the bed to give her a kiss goodbye on the cheek.

"Killian?" she said, halting him just as he got to the door. He looked back questioningly and she waved her hand in the air. Immediately the temperature in the room grew cold and a swirl of snowflakes appeared above his head. "Don't be _too_ long," she advised with a flirtacious smile and a wink.

The pirate almost fell down the stairs in his haste to get out of the house after that. He made it to Granny's and back in record time for which Emma was very, very grateful.

In fact, as Killian told her more than once in the aftermath of their passionate lovemaking, it was the 'best bloody thank you,' he'd _ever_ had.


	37. So, how should we break the news that they're going to have a new baby brother or sister?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For galadriel26 and guest

“So, how should we tell Henry?”

Killian looked over at his wife and frowned slightly. They'd eaten their breakfast and he was just finishing his coffee.

“I wasn't aware that we _needed_ some kind of stratagem to inform the lad of our happy news,” he remarked in confusion. Eyes narrowing, his frown deepened as he eyed her uncertainly then added haltingly, “Unless - you don't think it _is_ happy news?” 

“What?” 

Emma stared blankly at him a moment then realisation dawned and she quickly reached across the table to grasp his hand.

“Of _course_ I'm happy about it,” she assured him with a sudden smile, “we're going to have a baby.”

“Aye,” he agreed quietly, his expression softening at the thought, “a baby.” 

“Yeah,” she breathed with a little shake of her head. 

Not an hour before she had taken a home test that had confirmed her condition. She still couldn't quite believe it.

She knew her parents would be delighted and their friends would be happy for them too. But the more she thought about telling Henry, the more she'd begun to worry about how he'd react to the news.

He was her son and yet she'd had so little time with him just being his _mother_. With a new baby around, that time would likely be even less, certainly at first. It wouldn't be her intention but what if he felt pushed aside? Rejected even? He was still so young. Lord knows she'd grappled with those kind of feelings herself when she'd discovered her own parents were going to have another baby - and she was an adult!

Killian watched the varying emotions flit across Emma's face and gently squeezed her hand, bringing her abruptly out of her reverie. 

“Henry is a sensible lad. He knows that you having another child won't usurp his place in your affections,” he told her with a quiet certainty.

Emma's eyes widened in surprise.

“How did you know I...?” she began then stopped. A rueful smile lifted her lips as she concluded wryly, “Right. Open book.”

Killian laughed softly and nodded.

“ _That_ and, I'd wager, you imagine Henry will have similar feelings to your own when the little prince was born.”

This time Emma felt her cheeks grow warm at his astuteness.

“Was I that obvious?” she wondered guiltily.

“Not at all,” he assured her with a tender smile. 

She wasn't appeased, suddenly feeling awful for having harboured such uncharitable thoughts in the past. Biting her lip in consternation, she looked down, then Killian stood and came around to her side. Gently tugging on her hand, he coaxed her to stand up then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

Emma let out a little sigh and snuggled in closer, drawing comfort from his embrace. He was right, she acknowledged to herself. Henry was a good kid and not one that was likely to be upset at the thought of his family getting even bigger. Knowing him, he'd be more excited about the propsect than they were. 

Still, _just_ in case...

“I think we should tell Henry first,” she ventured after a short silence. 

“Excellent idea, love,” Killian concurred and turned his head to place a soft kiss against her temple. “That way he'll feel included and then he can be with us when we tell the rest of your family.”

“Yeah, and then _Leroy_ can inform the rest of the _town_ ,” she added wryly.

“Aye, that he will,” the pirate agreed with a chuckle, “It'll be a nice change for him to be announcing _good_ news for once.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, looking up at him with a contented smile, “It really will.”


	38. Can you help me up, your child is pretty heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For addicted2broadway89 and Anon

"Can you help me up, love?"

Emma looked down at Killian and saw him holding out his hook for her to take. Eva was fast asleep, cradled in his other arm, after a day of fun and laughter at the beach.

"I don't wish to change arms and risk waking her, and now she's getting heavier I can't seem to get enough purchase," he admitted, gesturing to the golden sand that surrounded them in frustration.

"Really?" she queried in amusement. "Didn't you tell me just two days ago, that you could do _anything_ with that hook?"

"Ah – I..."

"In fact, if I recall," she continued, cutting him off, "you said that you could juggle _six_ different kinds of fruit all at once _and_ you also claimed to be able to _hook_ fish right out of the ocean whenever your men got hungry."

His cheeks reddened deeply and he reached up to awkwardly scratch behind his ear with the tip of his hook.

"You know, it's not good form to remind a man of his foolishness after he imbibed more rum than was good for him," he groused in obvious embarrassment when she finally stopped recounting his drunken ramblings from that particularly raucous evening out with his father-in-law.

Emma laughed.

"You mean you _can't_ do those things?"

"Not with any great success," he muttered wryly.

Emma laughed harder, delighted in the knowledge that he'd probably _attempted_ those things at some point and failed miserably.

"When you've quite finished, Swan," he prompted in a long suffering tone as he held out his hook to her once more. "My leg is in danger of joining our daughter in slumber."

Still chuckling, she reached out to help him up. In the blink of an eye, Eva was laying safely on the blanket to one side and Emma was laying flat on her back in the sand with her husband lightly pinning her down, a satisfied smirk on his handsome face.

"Smooth move," she said with a breathless giggle.

"Well, I felt the need to show you something that I _can_ do with my hook, love," he informed her in a low voice.

"Yeah? What's that then?"

Her breath caught as he brushed the metal lightly against the skin of her neck then slowly trailed it down between her breasts. Capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, he moved the hook lower and lower until Emma began to squirm restlessly against him. Then suddenly, he broke away. Pulling back a little, he held his hook aloft and she saw her car keys dangling from the end.

" _This_ ," he told her with a triumphant grin.

Emma's eyes widened and then she burst out laughing at his crafty pickpocketing.

"You distracted me," she accused happily.

"Pirate," was the succinct reply and then he proved the point by plundering her lips once more.


	39. If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my-life-as-a-bookworm

Robin sat in a booth at Granny's and regarded Henry's innocent expression across the table with obvious suspicion.

"That sounds like a very _odd_ custom to me," he finally ventured dubiously, "Are you _quite_ sure you're not mistaken?"

"Quite," the young man replied, biting back a grin. "Mom will be _really_ upset if you don't do it. In this land, it's the same thing as having a true love's kiss."

"Really?" the archer queried in surprise, "It signifies that much?"

"It does," Henry nodded quickly, thoroughly enjoying himself at the other, poor man's expense.

"Then thank you for telling me," Robin told him sincerely, "I must confess to being rather confused at this world's _quirks_ at times. I'm grateful that you are willing to help."

"Sure," Henry replied, ignoring a momentary pang of guilt when it hit him just how earnest his soon-to-be stepfather was in his appreciation. He'd tell him it was just a joke tomorrow. Glancing down at his watch he saw he was running late and stood up. "I'd better go. I'm looking after Neal tonight."

Robin nodded and offered him a brief smile before staring back down into his half drunk coffee. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even realise that Emma and Killian had joined him until the latter spoke.

"What's up, mate?" the pirate asked, eyeing the former thief with a frown, "Regina not like your idea of a twenty-one arrow salute at your nuptials? Probably wise," he continued when Robin looked up at him blankly, "one of the dwarfs is bound to get in way and put a bit of a dampener on the festivities." He shrugged. "For some anyway."

Robin blinked then shook his head once Killian's words had sunk in.

"No, that's not what troubles me," he refuted dismissively, then muttered in an aside, "Although now you've said that maybe I _should_ rethink the idea."

"So, what's the problem?" Emma queried curiously. "Maybe we can help."

She'd thought that all the preparations had been coming together nicely but something was obviously bothering the archer. She just hoped it wasn't anything they couldn't fix.

Robin looked at her, clearly in two minds as to whether he should say anything. Killian nodded encouragingly at him and the other man let out a sigh of resignation.

"Henry just informed me of a custom performed in this realm between newlyweds that I'm not _entirely_ comfortable with."

" _Henry_ did?" Emma all but squeaked in surprise. That had been the last thing she'd expected him to say.

"Yes, he told told me all about the cutting of the cake," Robin clarified.

"What's so bad about cutting some cake?" Killian asked, clearly as perplexed as Emma felt right at that moment.

"Nothing," the archer replied, confusing his friends even more. "It's just the thought of squashing it into Regina's face that I find unacceptable."

Emma's mouth dropped open as she immediately caught on to what her son had done and then she began to laugh.

Both men turned to stare at her, one still looking baffled, the other's face relaxing into an expression somewhere between relief and chagrin.

"It isn't true," the archer realised in a wry tone.

"Oh, people do it," Emma told him with a chuckle, "but as a joke." She glanced at Killian and added warningly, "Although, just so you know, if _you_ do that when _we_ get married, you'll be spending our wedding night with the couch, not me."

Staggered by her words, it was the pirate's turn to gape in surprise. They'd never spoken of taking the next step in their relationship but he'd hoped – oh, how he'd hoped.

It took him a few seconds to register the fact that Robin had left, the thief's threat of leaving Henry in the forest by way of retribution barely penetrating the whirl of thoughts crowding his brain. Then Emma looked at him with one of her smiles and everything came back into sharp focus once more.

"Is it wrong that part of me wishes I hadn't told him the truth?" she questioned with a laugh. "The look on Regina's face would've been priceless." When Killian simply continued to stare at her silently, she gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

The pirate shook his head a little and shrugged.

"Oh, nothing of consequence," he replied blithely, "Merely you casually talking about us getting married and yet I don't recall ever receiving a proposal."

The slight flutter of her eyelids and faint blush that coloured her cheeks were the only clues he had that she was nervous about what she said next, despite how even her voice sounded.

"Yeah, well, that's because I've been waiting for _you_ to ask."

Killian felt his heart begin to thud in anticipation. Slowly, he smiled.

" _Have_ you indeed," he commented in obvious delight, "And here I held my tongue because I feared rushing you. For months I've been looking for some kind of indication that you'd welcome any such declaration from me."

"I guess you have it now," she pointed out with a smile of her own.

"So it would seem," he agreed.

He reached out and took hold of her hand and they gazed at each other with wide grins.

"So, are we really going to do this?" Emma asked in barely contained excitement.

"Well, that all depends on your answer to one very simple, yet very important question, doesn't it, love?" he asked in a low voice. Raising her hand to his lips in a brief lover's salute, he held her gaze and took a steadying breath before softly proposing, "Will you marry me, Emma?"

She drew in a sharp breath, the words still having an impact even though expected, and nodded furiously.

"Yes," she replied happily, "Yes, I will."

They sealed their betrothal with a sweet kiss then broke apart with surprised laughter when the whole of Granny's suddenly erupted into a cacophony of cheers and clapping.

They were married a couple of months later. Neither had wanted to wait any longer than necessary.

And needless to say that when the wedding night came, Killian spent it with _Emma_ – not the couch!


	40. "I beat you at Mario Kart and now you're banishing me to the couch for the night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ChaseDancer17

"You're not _seriously_ making me sleep on the couch just because I beat you at some trifling child's game, are you?" Killian asked in genuine astonishment.

"Firstly; Mario Kart _isn't_ a child's game. Secondly; no. I'm making you sleep on the couch because you and my daughter aren't married yet," Charming retorted defensively.

"The wedding's on Saturday, Dad," Emma reminded him dryly.

"And until then, while you're under _my_ roof, your boyfriend sleeps alone."

"I never knew you were such a bad loser, mate," Killian grumbled unhappily.

"It's got _nothing_ to do with the game," Charming refuted adamantly. "I just have certain...values that I live by."

"Funny how you didn't live by them a couple of weeks ago when we stayed over," Emma muttered sardonically.

"That's because _he_ won that night," Killian noted in a wry tone.

Charming went noticeably red but still managed to shoot the pirate an adequately quelling look.

"I'll get you a blanket."

The prince went upstairs and quietly made his way to the closet. He and Snow had taken over Emma's old room when she'd moved into her house with Killian and Henry. A quick glance over at the bed assured him that his wife was sleeping peacefully and their son was in the cot by her side. She'd gone to bed early because Neal had been ill the night before and she'd been up tending to him.

Satisfied that he hadn't disturbed them, he found a cover for the pirate and headed back towards the top of the stairs. He was just about to go down when he overheard Emma and Killian talking, their conversation giving him pause.

"It's my fault for agreeing to give your father that deciding game. From now on I'm going to decline any of his challenges until _after_ we're married," the pirate was saying in an amused voice.

They were embracing lightly, Emma fiddling absently with his necklace.

"It's not you," she replied in a resigned tone. "I'm just – it probably sounds stupid but you never know what's around the corner and we've already spent far too many nights apart."

"Aye," he agreed on a sigh.

Raising his arm, he used his hook to brush some of her hair over her shoulder and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

At the top of the stairs, Charming felt a dart of guilt and no small amount of shame for letting his pride get the better of him. Wasn't _he_ the one that had told her to enjoy the good moments? And here he was trying to deny them one. And over a _game_ no less. He looked down at the blanket clutched in his hand and tossed it back into the room behind him.

Emma and Killian moved to stand with their arms around each other when they heard his slow descent down the steps and he gave them a small smile.

"I think you forgot something, mate," the pirate pointed out, brow raised.

"I did, but it wasn't the blanket," Charming admitted ruefully. "You don't have to sleep on the couch, Killian."

The couple shared a puzzled look but they weren't about to argue.

"Thanks, Dad," said Emma, going over to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Aye, thank you... _Dad_ ," the pirate goaded with a grin.

"Don't make me change my mind," Charming threatened with a scowl.

Killian laughed and held up his hand in acquiescence.

"Just practicing for after the wedding."

The prince shook his head and turned to go.

"Goodnight you two," he called back over his shoulder.

He went back up to where his wife and child were sound asleep and readied himself for bed. As he slipped in beside Snow, she immediately reached out and burrowed herself closer to him. He closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh, happy to enjoy a very _good_ moment of his own.


	41. "I think you might be pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ouatbunny-luv, style28 and guest

Emma dropped her arms and swayed a little.

That last blast of magic had really drained her and even though their foe was finally defeated, she felt none of her usual elation. On the contrary, what she _felt_ was dizzy and nauseous.

"Emma? Are you alright, love?"

Killian's urgent enquiry seemed to come from a distance and as she turned her head to reply, the world suddenly tilted on its axis - then went black.

Emma came back to consciousness in a rush, her eyes opening wide as her true love's name tumbled from her lips.

"I'm here, love," Killian was quick to reassure and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

He was sat on the edge of their bed and when she looked up at him, she saw the worry that shone in his eyes despite the forced smile he wore.

"What happened?"

"You fainted," he replied, all pretence of good humour disappearing at the recollection. "We brought you back home and your father has called Dr Whale. He should be here soon."

"I don't need to see a doctor," she quickly assured him as she pushed herself up to sit. "I feel fine now."

"That as maybe, but I think you should at least _speak_ to Whale," he countered with gentle concern. "There must be a reason you passed out like that."

"I just used too much magic," she dismissed, not quite able to look him in the eye.

The truth was, she hadn't felt her normal self at all lately. She'd not told Killian, but mild nausea had plagued her mornings and her appetite had suffered. It was probably why she'd fainted. Having to channel her power with only a slice of toast for sustenance really hadn't been wise.

Happily though, she had a good idea what the cause could be; she just hadn't had time to confirm it as yet – nor share her suspicions in her boyfriend.

"And are you now going to tell me that the malady you've been suffering from these past two weeks is _also_ down to using too much magic?" he challenged, his tone taking on a hard edge.

"You _know_?" Emma asked in surprise.

The pirate nodded slowly, unable to mask the hurt he was clearly feeling and she drew in a sharp breath at the stab of guilt that sliced through her. Of _course_ he knew. Instinctively, she reached out and gently laid a hand against his cheek in a gesture meant to soothe.

"Oh, Killian, I just didn't want to say anything until I was sure," she explained apologetically.

"Sure of _what_ exactly?" he demanded, his clipped tone revealing his sudden trepidation at her answer.

"That I'm pregnant," she told him with quiet bluntness.

His eyes widened, her revelation stunning him.

"You're with child?" he clarified on a whisper.

Emma eyed his expression of growing wonder with a tentative smile and nodded.

"I think I might be," she replied, just as softly. "I mean, I'm pretty sure. I just have to do a tes..."

Unable to contain his delight any longer, Killian cut her off with a kiss that made her heart thud and head feel just as light as when she'd fainted.

"I see the patient is feeling _better_ ," a voice suddenly commented dryly.

They broke apart and looked over at the door to see Whale and Charming standing there. The latter was clearly uncomfortable with witnessing such a scene between his daughter and her boyfriend, but the couple were far too happy to even feel embarrassed at being caught.

"Aye, that she is," Killian replied, unadulterated happiness ringing in his voice and showing on his face. He glanced at Emma who grinned back and their gazes held, lost in the shared elation of the moment.

"What's going on?" Charming asked suspiciously, looking from his daughter to the pirate.

Killian gave the prince a quick look then gazed back at Emma and raised a questioning brow. Off her slight nod of assent, his grin widened even more if that were possible before he gleefully announced, "You're going to be a grandfather again, mate."

"I'm _what_?!" the prince exclaimed loudly.

Quite unperturbed at the shock he'd just given the other man, the pirate leaned in to Emma for another lingering kiss .

"I love you _so_ much," he murmured adoringly when they parted.

Emma stared into his suddenly misty, cerulean eyes, and felt her own tear up as well.

_This_ was definitely one of the good moments.

Clasping his hand a little tighter she let out a joyful laugh and gave him a brief, but wholly satisfying kiss back.

"I know," she acknowledged emotionally. "And I love you, too."


	42. I'd like it if you stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Polkie2

"Don't go."

At the quiet demand, Emma paused at the bottom of the steps that led up to the deck and looked back.

"Is that an _order_ , Captain?" she queried archly.

The rest of her family, along with Regina, Rumple and Neal, had already left his quarters after sharing a quick, not entirely without conflict, repast. They had finally saved Henry and were aboard the Jolly Roger on their way back to Storybrooke.

She baulked at calling the town _home_ as it wasn't for her. Not really. Not yet.

"No, I just..." he paused and looked down, his tone uncharacteristically unsure as he continued, "I'd like it if you stayed." Abruptly he looked up, his blue gaze appealing as he added softly, "Please."

Surprised at the sudden air of vulnerability he exuded, she found herself nodding in assent and took a couple of small steps back towards him.

"Sure. What's up?"

He seemed to relax slightly at her acquiescence and reached into one of his pockets to pull out his flask of rum.

"I wondered if you'd care to share a drink with me, Swan?" he ventured hopefully.

Emma stared at him for a moment, unsure if she'd heard him right, then a dart of annoyance shot through her system.

" _Really_?" she lashed out heatedly. "I've just got Henry back after all the hell he went through and you want to waste my time playing drinking buddies again?"

He couldn't have looked more shocked at her words than if she'd actually slapped him. But, as was his way, he was quick to mask any signs that her comment had stung. So quick in fact, that she thought she must have imagined the expression of hurt he'd had.

There was no mistaking the expression he wore now though. She'd had it directed at her many a time. The cocky smile. The suggestive glint in his eyes coupled with the slight swagger of his walk as he moved slowly towards her.

"Well, a man doesn't like to drink alone, love," he intoned softly.

His gaze slid down her body then back up again and, even as her heart began to beat faster in response, she swiftly turned away and scrambled up the steps.

Once on deck she drew in a deep breath and shook her head a little to dispel the lingering pull of attraction she felt for the pirate. She couldn't, _wouldn't_ go there. It'd only end in tears. Hers probably.

"What did Hook want?" her father suddenly asked curiously from by her side.

Startled, Emma let out a little gasp. She'd been so distracted by her unwelcome feelings for the pirate that she hadn't even realised he'd come over.

"Nothing important," she muttered dismissively.

"No?" He sounded surprised. "Considering what day it is, I thought he'd want to talk to someone."

Emma stared at her father in bemusement.

"What do you mean?"

"His brother?" Charming prompted with a frown. When Emma appeared to be even more perplexed at that comment, he elaborated quietly, "It's the anniversary of his death today. Hook told me this morning when I saw him with his insignia."

"His...brother?" she repeated in a small voice. Suddenly his unusual hesitancy and desire to share a drink took on new meaning. "No. No, he didn't say anything."

Charming shrugged and looked out across the ocean.

"Well, he's dealt with it alone all these years, maybe he prefers it that way."

"Yeah," she murmured with a nod. But she knew different. Didn't she?

Her father glanced back at her then, after giving her arm a gentle pat, he walked off to join Snow. Emma saw him take her mother's hand and they stood by the rail talking quietly as they gazed out over the sea.

Turning slightly, she looked up to the helm and a small smile touched her lips when she saw Henry at the wheel. She still couldn't quite believe she had him back. Her gaze drifted to the man standing beside him and her smile fell. Neal was giving their son guidance. She couldn't quite believe _he_ was back either. It...complicated things. Regina and Gold hovered nearby, keeping an eye on their respective sons and then Emma's gaze went to the steps that led down to the captain's quarters.

To Hook.

Her heart stuttered a little even as she felt a pang of guilt for the things she'd said. She couldn't leave it like that. She had to see him.

Hook was seated at the table when Emma reached the bottom of the steps. His flask lay unopened in front of him and he was staring at, what she assumed was, his brother's insignia in his hand. A brief glance in her direction was the only acknowledgement of her presence then he leaned back in his seat and put the leather seal into one of his waistcoat pockets.

"I spoke to David," she said quietly. When he didn't answer, she moved closer and sat down opposite him. "Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to talk about your brother?"

He tilted his head back slightly and gave her a look from under heavy lids.

"I don't," he replied, accenting the 't' to reinforce his point.

His whole demeanour was a study in practiced nonchalance, but Emma, being an expert on hiding her own feelings, saw right through it. He was hurting and even though he was now, understandably, shutting her out, she didn't want to leave him alone. It didn't feel right. Somewhere deep down, under the surface attraction she felt for Hook, there was a very real urge to comfort him. To let him know that she was there for him.

It should frighten her, this feeling. It meant she was becoming attached. _Too_ attached. And yet, the warmth that was stealing through her at the thought was anything but fear, it was more like...

Eyes widening, she refused to finish that thought and reached out to grab the flask. Popping the stopper, she held it up and proposed in a rush, "If you don't want to talk, how about we just drink?"

Hook's eyebrow quirked up and he stared at her as though trying to figure out some puzzle with which he'd suddenly been presented.

"I thought you wanted to be with your lad?" he reminded her succinctly.

"And I thought you didn't like drinking alone," she countered wryly.

A small smile touched his lips at her comment and she could see the moment he actually relaxed into his pose. Ironic that, considering she now felt so tense.

"Then what should we drink to, Swan?" he asked, gesturing to the rum.

"How about something simple?" she suggested lightly. Raising the flask, she toasted softly, "To loved ones."

She took a long swallow of the spicy alcohol then held out the flask to Hook. The pirate's warm fingers brushed momentarily against hers as he took the rum, leaving behind a tingling sensation of awareness - as if she needed any further confirmation of her new found feelings for him.

"Aye," Hook murmured, drawing back her attention. He glanced heavenwards in acknowledgement of his deceased brother, then pinned her with a look that left her in no doubt that her feelings were more than reciprocated. "To _loved_ ones."


	43. 036:"A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you're scared of lightening/thunder so I'll protect you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For colinodamnoghue, Mrs Sparky & Guest

It was the same nightmare every time.

As soon as he'd sensed the shift in the wind and the electric sparking in the air, he'd known a storm was going to roll in that evening and that's when he'd felt the first stirrings of trepidation. Although, it wasn't the squall itself that frightened him, but what it _portended_ that he really dreaded.

As he prepared for bed that night and slipped under the covers next to Emma, he tensed as the first sounds of thunder rumbled in the distance. He knew that staying awake didn't help. The memories of Liam and the shipwreck would just plague his dreams and unrest his soul the following night anyway. There was no getting away from it, whatever he did.

It'd been happening ever since he'd left the Underworld. Every time there was a storm, he had the nightmare. He assumed it was because there had been just such a tempest the evening that Liam had made his deal with Hades.

All magic comes with a price and this, it seemed, was _his_ for defying death – he was cursed to watch his loved ones die. Again and again.

He fell into a fitful sleep hoping against hope that this night it wouldn't be quite so bad. That maybe having suffered through it a few times now, it wouldn't hurt quite so much – but it did.

Because it wasn't just the shipwreck that he dreamed of – as always, that was only the beginning.

Soon the image changed, segueing seamlessly into Neverland with its cloying heat and dense forest. His desperate pleading with his brother turning into desperate cries of grief. The feeling of loss as acute now as it was then.

Another shift, another time, the same outcome. The death of one love followed by the death of another.

Milah.

The fear, the helplessness, the despair. The guilt. Her final words of love. How he wished he'd said them too.

And then, in the midst of all the pain, there was sudden comfort. Warmth. A voice. It called to him - and he reached for home.

Emma stirred, the restless movements of her bedmate rousing her to wakefulness. A clap of thunder sounded outside and seconds later a flash of lightning seared across the sky, briefly illuminating the room and Killian's tortured features.

He was having another nightmare. They'd been happening on and off since his return but he'd never spoken of them to her and she'd not pressed, figuring that he'd tell her when he was good and ready. She just hoped that'd be sooner rather than later. Maybe if he talked about them, they'd go away.

He shifted restlessly again, his face contorting in distress as he uttered a hoarse denial to whatever he was seeing. Emma immediately moved closer and touched a gentle hand to his flushed face, seeking to comfort as she softly called his name.

He awoke abruptly and stared at her with anguished eyes. Slowly the pain faded and he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him in a fierce embrace. With a quick move, he rolled her onto her back and settled against her, his face buried in her hair as if trying to blot out the rest of the world.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked quietly.

"Not really," he whispered, his breath tickling her neck where she held him tightly to her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she tried again.

"You're already doing it," he murmured, relaxing slightly as the distress of the nightmare began to wane.

She held him a little closer at that then turned her head to place a tender kiss upon his cheek.

Snuggling in even more, Killian sent a silent prayer up to Zeus, because while there was a price to pay for living again, having Emma right by his side made it one he was more than willing to pay.


	44. I can't stop thinking about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Polkie2

Emma sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the letter that had her name inked on it in elegant script.

She'd found it, and several others all inscribed to her, by complete accident while searching for her own box of memories. They'd been contained in a small, plain wooden box that had fallen down from the closet shelf and burst open as soon as it hit the floor. Naturally, seeing her name she'd gathered them all up and now she didn't know what to do.

Open them – or not?

On the one hand, it was clearly Killian's handwriting on the letters - but surely he would've given them to her if he'd wanted her to read them?

On the other hand, they were addressed to _her_ , so…

Curiosity won out and she turned over the one she held. Breaking open the wax seal, she unfolded the paper and saw that it was dated a few weeks after the curse had been broken and he'd been sent back to the Enchanted Forest. Intrigued at what he had written during their year apart, she began to read.

_"My Dearest Emma,_

_May I call you that?_

_I know I've not earned the right but, perhaps, since we are never to see each other again, you'll allow me to put to paper that which you were not ready to hear._

_For even though you'll never remember my last promise to you before we parted, I still kept my word. There's not a day that's gone by when I haven't thought of you. Sometimes at night I even see you in my dreams – visions of what might have been, in another time, another realm. If I had been a different person._

_I imagine that you and Henry have settled into your new life now. Are you happy there, Emma?_

_Because that was all I ever wanted for you. Your happiness. For a short while I had hoped that I, too, might have been a part of that for you one day. I know now that it was never meant to be._

_Perhaps it is for the best. As you were fond of reminding me, I am a pirate after all and that will never change. Indeed, upon my return here, I wasted no time in going back to my former ways. I thought that the familiarity of this life was just what I needed to distract myself from having to face up to the many changes those last few weeks in Storybrooke and Neverland had wrought._

_But it didn't work. I found that my heart was no longer in it. How could it be, when it is with you?_

_I don't even have the Crocodile as a diversion. Now he is vanquished it only adds to the growing dissatisfaction that gnaws away inside of me. My vengeance was all consuming and it's fuelled me for so long that, without it, I'm not certain of who I am any more._

_All I do know is that I must find another way to live my life. While reclaiming my ship recently, I did something that does not sit well with me at all. It is my burden to bear, but it made me realise that I no longer want to go back – I wish to move forward. See what kind of man I can be._

_And that, my love, is because of knowing you._

_I want to become someone that you would have, in the fullness of time, gladly called a friend – maybe even more._

_I don't expect it to be easy. I daresay I shall make mistakes along the way, but I will get there in the end, Emma, of that I am certain. I am determined._

_I must bring this missive to an end now. Smee has just informed me that we are nearing our port for the evening and I must go on deck to take the wheel. Like you and your boy, it is a new realm and, I hope, a new beginning._

_Yours always,_

_Killian._

Emma carefully folded the letter and looked down at all the others that were in the box with a pained frown. She hadn't thought about that year she'd lost her memories in a long while. She and Killian were married now and they'd recently found out that she was expecting their first child. But reading that letter had suddenly made her very aware that, apart from what happened with Ariel, he'd never really talked about that time except in the vaguest of terms.

And here was the perfect opportunity to learn more.

She grabbed another letter and broke the seal. That one led to another and then another. Avidly she read, devouring every word, her heart aching for him as his loneliness, his determination and his unwavering devotion to her all leapt off the pages as he worked towards being better just because he wanted to.

Perhaps the biggest surprise was when she learned that he'd been on his way back to seek out her mother and father. He'd hoped to join them, where before he'd walked away. It was while he was making the voyage back to the Enchanted Forest that he'd received the potion meant for her. His joy at having the opportunity to see her again was marred only by the reason he was being charged with his mission.

She'd just finished reading that particular letter when a familiar voice made her jump in surprise.

"I wondered what was taking you so long."

Emma let out a startled gasp and looked up to see Killian standing in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame.

"I..." she began, trying to think of a plausible excuse. One guilty glance at the opened letters strewn all over the bed soon put paid to that tactic however. "I...found these," she finished lamely.

"So I see."

He straightened up and sauntered into the room, his expression unreadable as he came to a halt in front of her. He reached out and took the letter she held, then opened it up to scan the contents before silently handing it back.

"Are you angry?" she asked hesitantly, unsure of his reaction.

He raised a brow, genuinely surprised that she would think so.

"No. They're yours."

"But you didn't actually give them to me," she pointed out wryly.

He smiled at that, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Only because, at first, there was never a good time and then, once we were together, there just didn't seem the need. You knew how I felt."

Emma smiled back at him.

"I did," she agreed. "I do."

"I know." Using his hook, he pushed aside a couple of the papers that littered the bed then sat down next to her. "That's why I left the chest where I knew you'd find it eventually," he revealed as he took her hand brought it to his lips for a brief kiss. "You never could resist a good mystery, love."

Emma's mouth dropped open at his not so subtle implication.

"Wait - are you saying that I'm nosey?" she asked him, incredulously.

"More...endearingly curious," he replied, with a quick grin. "It's one of the many things I love about you."

Before she could reply, he leaned in and gave her a tender, lingering kiss. One wasn't enough though. Soon they were wrapped in each others arms and Killian manoeuvred her gently down to lay on the bed.

"The letters," she muttered in protest as the paper crackled beneath her.

"I'll write you more," he assured her, peppering heated little kisses along her jawline and neck.

"You will?" she asked, gasping softly when he nipped gently at her collarbone then began moving down her body.

"Every day," he promised in between deftly working the buttons of her top apart and kissing each new piece of skin he exposed.

" _Every_ day? With the lives _we_ lead?" she queried a little breathlessly, lifting her hips so that he could pull her pants down and off.

He paused a moment and looked down at her smiling face with a faint frown. "You're right. Better make it once a week," he decided before grinning and going back to stoking the flames of her passion.

Emma laughed but her mirth soon gave way to groans, then eventually cries of pleasure as they consummated their love.

It was a couple of mornings later when she came into their bedroom after having a shower and found the first letter. It was short and incredibly sweet and after she folded it carefully up again, she placed it in the box with all the others. Creased though they were, crumpled in some cases, she'd refused to allow him to throw any away.

Over the years, she needed more boxes to hold all the letters he wrote for her. Some happy, some sad. Some short, some long. But no matter what happened, they were always loving and he never missed a week until the end of his days.


	45. "Your stray red item turned my whites pink"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For deathbycaptainswan

"Killian! Can you come here a minute please?"

The pirate's eyes widened at the summons that had been yelled at him and stood up. Although the words had been polite enough, the tone certainly wasn't.

"Oh, Mummy sounds angry," five old Eva pointed out innocently as she gazed at her father.

"Aye, she does, doesn't she," Killian agreed warily, his mind racing as he tried to think of what he might have done to garner her wrath. He picked up the baby monitor and hooked it onto his pocket. Their son was sleeping upstairs and since he was going down to the basement, he wanted to be able to hear if he awoke. "I won't be long, love," he told his daughter with a reassuring smile.

Well, he hoped not anyway. He knew that tone. Emma usually saved it for any villains that rolled through town. It seemed that whatever he'd done had put him on a par with those. With that in mind, he took the stairs to the basement with no small amount of trepidation, still unable to deduce what grave misdemeanour he'd committed.

Emma was stood waiting for him at the bottom, arms folded, expression grim. At her feet was a basket of fresh laundry that he spared but a cursory glance. His attempt at a smile merely had her eyes narrowing and he knew that whatever had happened, trying to charm his way out of it wasn't going to work.

"Aren't you going to say something about my clothes?" she asked calmly.

 _Too_ calmly considering the fire that was sparking in her eyes.

This was bad.

Had he completely missed the fact that she'd bought something new and therefore been remiss in giving compliment? Her blouse perhaps? No, he was certain he'd seen her in that ensemble before.

His gaze ran quickly over her form trying to figure out what _the hell_ he was supposed to be seeing. He came up empty.

"Uh...you look beautiful, as always, love," he commented before trying another disarming grin.

"Not the one's I'm wearing," she snapped curtly. She kicked the basket at her feet, drawing his attention. "I mean these."

His grin faded as he took a proper look at the pile of clothes. They were white once, he guessed, but now they were varying shades of pink. Some were one colour all over, others were patchy, but all were clearly ruined.

And right on top sat the villain of the piece – a dark red scarf that Eva had 'bought' _him_ for Father's Day a couple of months ago.

"I don't understand," he muttered with a frown. Looking back up at her, he shook his head in confusion. "I didn't put that in there."

"Really? You've done it before," Emma reminded him wryly.

Yes, he had. A long time ago when he had no idea that his red waistcoat should have been washed separately. But he'd made damned sure not to do it again. He learned from his mistakes, especially when it earned him a night on the couch. Or two.

"Love, I assure you that I didn't put that in there. I didn't even know you were doing a wash."

"Well I know _I_ didn't, so who…?"

"Oh, it worked!" came Eva's excited voice as she clattered down the stairs to join them.

Both adults turned and gazed at their daughter wide eyed as she rummaged through the washing.

"Eva, sweetheart, did _you_ put daddy's scarf in the washing machine?" Emma asked dubiously.

"Of course!" she replied with a nod, then, with a triumphant grin, pulled out a pink blouse. "Look! This one is the exact same colour as your pretty dress you put on when you go out with daddy sometimes."

Emma's mouth dropped open in surprise and she sent a questioning glance to her husband who shrugged in response, equally confused.

"Is _that_ why you did this?" she asked, looking back at her daughter.

"Yes," Eva replied, her smile slowly giving way to a frown as she began to realise that her parents weren't looking quite so pleased as she'd thought they would. "You always look so happy when wear it; so I thought if _all_ your clothes were pink, you'd _always_ be happy."

Oh, the workings of a child's mind! If only life were that simple. Killian glanced at his wife and saw her expression soften. It seemed she was just as enamoured as he with their daughter's answer. Still, there was something that he couldn't quite fathom.

"Tell me, love, how did you know what to do?"

"Henry told me. He said you did it once and mummy didn't stop talking about it for _days_. And then he started laughing and said it was the best thing _ever_." She paused, her frown deepening as she pondered something for a moment then her gaze swung to her mother, then to the pile of ruined clothes, then back to him again before she continued in a small voice, "But it's not, is it?"

He could see the slight tremble of her bottom lip and the telltale signs of eyes beginning to water but, before he could move, Emma was down on her knees and giving their daughter and warm hug.

"Oh, honey, I love that you want me to be always happy, but it's not the colour of my clothes that do that – it's having you and Liam and daddy and the rest of our family in my life. Being with all of you makes me the happiest I've ever been. You're all I need, okay?"

"Okay," Eva replied, hugging Emma back as tightly as she could.

Killian looked at his wife and daughter with a soft smile as they held each other a moment longer then Emma pulled back to place a kiss on Eva's forehead.

"Right, run upstairs and wash your hands. It's time for lunch." The little girl nodded and grinned, then raced up the steps to do as she was told. Emma watched her go then glanced over at Killian to see him standing there with an expectant look upon his face. Her expression grew quizzical. "What?"

Eyebrow raising at her tone, he stated nonchalantly, "Whenever you want to apologize for unjustly accusing me of something of which I was innocent, I'm ready to hear it."

"Oh, really?" she challenged, neatly sidestepping the basket full of clothes at her feet to go and stand right in front of him. Head tilted back, she smiled up at him then wound her arms around his neck and tugged him closer. "How about I show you instead?"

"I suppose that could work too," he acquiesced with a sudden grin.

Emma gave a soft, throaty laugh and his arms slipped around her waist as she leaned in for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet, a familiar wail sounded freezing them in place.

"Impeccable timing as always," Killian muttered ruefully before relinquishing the hold on his wife to pull the baby monitor from his pocket.

"He's probably hungry. Looks like I'll have to save that _apology_ for later tonight."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then turned to go.

"Is that a promise?" he asked, hopefully.

Emma paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked back at him with a wry smile.

"With _our_ lives? I'd say it's more like a definite maybe."

Killian laughed. "Good enough," he accepted with a nod and followed his wife up the wooden steps out of the basement.

And it _was_ good enough, he decided a little later as he sat down to eat with his family. Big bad's, perilous adventures and all, their life together was _more_ than good enough – it was bloody brilliant.


	46. "I know we had a big fight but we still need to decorate the house for the holidays."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mrs Sparky

"Henry, can you tell Killian that the lights don't go there."

The boy rolled his eyes but obliged his mother even though they were all in the same room together.

"Mom said that the lights don't go there."

The pirate's jaw ticked as he absorbed the flatly spoken words. This had been going on for nearly half an hour now. He and Emma had had the most blazing row when he'd come in to find her standing precarilously atop a set of ancient step-ladders trying to string up some fairy lights around the window.

His first instinct had been to ask her to come down, but he'd bitten his tongue. He knew she didn't like being treated as some fragile female just because she was heavily with child. But, when the ladder had wobbled alarmingly because she'd stretched _just_ a little too far forward, all his protestations had risen, rather loudly, to his lips.

In hindsight, he realised now that the fight that had followed had been months in the making. All their fears and frustrations had burst forth in one uncensored rush and the aftermath had left him feeling emotionally battered and utterly miserable.

Then, to top it all off, Emma was now refusing to speak to him – directly, anyway. It both infuriated and devastated him in equal parts, but he wasn't about to do the same.

"So, where _do_ you want these to go then, Swan?" he bit out with an unhappy frown.

He could tell by her expression that she'd dearly like to tell him _exactly_ where he could put the lights. She glanced at Henry, though, and clearly thought twice about her answer.

"Tell Hook that the lights go over there," she told her son, nodding towards one of the other windows.

Henry let out a heavy sigh, but begrudgingly did as he was asked. However, he'd barely mumbled the first couple of words before he stopped again and shook his head, his expression one of angry frustration.

"No!" he stated emphatically, "That's it, I've had enough! We're putting up decorations for the holidays – it's _supposed_ to be fun." He put down the ornament he was holding and looked from one to the other, obviously aggrieved. "Call me when you've made up. I'm going to my room." Then, with one last glare at each of them, he turned and stalked out.

Silence reigned as they both stared after him for a few moments, then Killian looked over at his wife and saw the guilt that was written all over her features.

"Emma..." he began, his first impulse to comfort, but she held up her hand to stop him. Falling quiet, he pressed his lips together in displeasure at her apparent desire to carry on their disagreement.

But, then, she surprised him.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, flicking him a quick glance. "I know I scared you when I was up on the ladder." She pulled a wry face and shook her head a little. "Truth is, I scared _myself_ too."

Killian stared at her downcast face for a moment, the vulnerability of her words hitting him right in the gut. Unable to see her so upset, he closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, love, come here. It's okay," he soothed, holding her close. "I'm sorry too. I know I've been a little..."

"Over protective?" she cut in dryly, pulling back to look up at him.

"...Aye," he agreed ruefully after a pause. "But it's not because I think you can't handle things on your own, you know that; I was just trying to let you know that you don't have to." He gave her an apologetic smile. "It seems I succeeded. _Too_ well."

His wife smiled back and shook her head.

"I think we're both as bad as each other. How about we agree to try harder? I'll make more of an effort to ask for help and you won't panic over every little crack in the sidewalk whenever we go out?"

Killian chuckled outright at that and nodded happily.

"I think I can do that." He bent his head and gave her a kiss on the lips but when he pulled back she suddenly frowned – then winced. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to be asking for your help sooner than I thought," she stated with a gasp, hand going to her stomach.

Killian's expression rapidly changed from confused concern to a dawning shock as he realised what she was saying.

"Our child is coming?"

"Not right this _minute_ , but yeah, I think this could be the start," she replied, relaxing now that the mild contraction had passed. "I've been having pains on and off all day but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure."

"And you're sure _now_?" he asked, eyes widening slightly.

Emma stared back at him a moment and slowly nodded, knowing where this was going. As soon as he had affirmation, he flew into action, calling out for Henry, ringing the hospital, all the while continually checking if she was feeling all right. It was no use trying to tell him she could be in labour for days yet.

So much for him agreeing to not panicking.

Still, considering how excited he was and the love that shone in his eyes whenever he turned to gaze at her, not to mention the absolutely _beaming_ smile that now seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face, she decided she could let it go.

Just this once.


	47. "Do you think it's possible that I…might be… pregnant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DauntlessRebel13

"Are you going to eat that?" Emma asked, pointing at the last slice of pizza.

"No, I'm quite full," Killian replied, holding out the box to her.

She picked it up and flashed him a grateful smile before biting into it with relish.

"Mmm, this is _so_ good," she groaned in enjoyment. "Where did we get this from again?"

"The usual place, love," he answered, mildly perplexed. Healthy appetite though she had for _all_ things, the last couple of weeks had seen an increase that was quite marked. It had reminded him of when she'd been pregnant with Eva, but as she hadn't suffered from the malady that usually struck in the morning his hopes that they might be lucky enough to be expecting a second child had been quickly dashed.

"Well I don't know what they've done differently, but I can't seem to get enough of it tonight," she told him around another mouthful of food.

"So I see," he commented in amusement.

Undeterred, she shot him a sideways glance then took another big bite of the pizza. Once she finished the slice, she got up and took the empty box out to the kitchen. When she returned, Killian did a double take when he saw that she was carrying a tub of ice cream.

"That's quite the dessert you've got there."

"Don't worry, I got you a spoon too," she told him with a grin.

Sitting down beside him, she dropped it onto his lap before popping open the lid and scooping out her own generous spoonful. The resulting moan of pure pleasure that came from her mouth upon first taste had him fairly squirming in his seat.

" _Good_ , is it?" he asked, voice taking on a distinctly husky note.

"You have _no_ idea," she replied, taking another spoonful and humming out her appreciation.

She dropped a little on her top and he shifted slightly, trying to ease the ever growing pressure in his pants as he watched her pick it up with her finger and put it into her mouth, sucking lightly.

"I think I do," he muttered wryly.

Emma laughed clearly knowing how he was affected and delighting in teasing him. She scooped out another spoonful and held it out to him.

"Come on, try some."

Obediently he opened his mouth, intense gaze holding hers as she slowly fed him the freezing confection. Barely had he swallowed it down when she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. The stark coldness of his tongue only fueled her own desire and it wasn't long before the kiss deepened into something hot and hungry, the tub of ice cream on her lap ending up in a melting puddle on the floor along with their hurriedly discarded clothes.

Their lovemaking was quick and intense, both feeling the same urgent need to reach fulfilment and afterwards they lay entwined on the couch, happy and sated. Lifting her head, she rested her chin on his chest and looked at him with a lazy smile.

"What?" he asked, smoothing some hair from her face and smiling back.

"Just enjoying you. Us. Like this," she said a little wistfully. "As much as I love Eva, it's been nice to have an evening to ourselves."

"Aye, I'm glad you suggested it. We'll have to see if Henry and Sarah are agreeable to have her for another night _very_ soon," he told her with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Emma laughed then placed a kiss on his chest before looking up at him again and revealing, "There's a reason I wanted tonight to ourselves actually."

Killian gazed back at her, hand stilling as he offered an intrigued, "There is?"

"Yeah, there's something that I wanted us to do - together."

"Well, we've certainly managed _that_ ," he commented with amused satisfaction.

"I meant something _else_ ," she told him dryly, lightly slapping his chest.

"I'm indeed a lucky man then, love," he countered, leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"If I'm right, I think you're about to get luckier," she told him when they broke apart. She got up and swiftly put on her panties before holding out a hand to him. "Come on."

He went willingly, assuming that she wanted to continue their evening in the bedroom. Grimacing slightly at the mess that was their clothes and ice cream, he soon forgot all about it as she led them hurriedly up the stairs….and into the bathroom.

"I don't understand," he uttered in confusion as Emma turned and held up a small, white plastic stick.

"Yeah, I was surprised too when I first realised, but with all that goes on around here I guess it was an easy thing to miss. Then the last couple of weeks I've been...well, you saw the pizza and when I think back, I never had any morning sickness with Henry either so..." she trailed off and shrugged, as if that made everything clear.

Which it did to the man who, with every word, had come to the dawning realisation that maybe the hopes he'd had weren't so far fetched after all.

It didn't hurt to double check though.

"Emma, are you meaning to tell me that you think it's possible that you…might be…with child again?"

"Yeah, I just said that, didn't I? she replied with a puzzled frown.

Killian began to smile as a little bubble of joy filled him.

"Not in so many words, love, no."

Emma stared at him a moment, then her expression cleared and she gave him a rueful smile as she realised that he was right.

"Well, that's why I wanted tonight to ourselves. To find out. Last time I took a test, for Eva, you weren't around," she remembered with a hint of sadness in her tone. "Mom had already guessed, but then another curse hit and we were separated again. I didn't know when, _if_ , you'd come back to me but, eventually, we found a way."

"We always do," he stated softly, taking the couple of steps that closed the distance between them.

"Yeah, we always do," she echoed quietly. "But - I can't get that moment back for you so I wanted us to have this one. Now. Together."

In response, Killian leaned in and gave her a tender kiss.

"Do you need me to do anything?" he asked when they parted.

"No, just give me a couple of minutes," she replied, gesturing towards the toilet behind her.

He did - and when she opened the door again, she dragged him inside and they both watched the second line appear in unbridled delight. Happy kisses led to intimate caresses and a long while later when they lay exhausted on their bed, Emma let out a long sigh before turning to look at her husband.

"Is it wrong that I could _really_ go some of Granny's onion rings right now?"

Shaking his head, Killian began to laugh and gathered her close to place a kiss on her still flushed cheek.

"No, love," he assured her with loving tenderness, "everything considered, I'd say that it was absolutely _right_."

And it was...for now.


	48. "You had a business trip and I missed you so much that I kind of tore up the house in your absence like a dog with separation anxiety… sorry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For FrisianWanderer

"What the _hell_ has happened here?"

Killian looked up at the loudly spoken words and saw Emma standing in the doorway, her expression a mixture of shock and dismay.

"Love, you're back!" he exclaimed in delight and hurried over to give her a welcoming hug and kiss.

He'd barely taken a couple of steps before she held her hand up and halted him in his tracks.

"Explanation first, meet and greet later," she told him in a tone that brooked no argument. She gestured to the chaos that was their lounge. "Was there some trouble while I was away? Was it a spell?" She paused and shot him a narrow eyed look before continuing in a faintly accusing tone, "Did you and Dad try to conjure up your own beer again? Because after the last time..."

"Emma, I assure you that there's been no trouble and nothing magical has happened here while you were gone," he cut in placatingly.

"You mean this mess is on _purpose_?" she questioned, aghast.

Killian glanced around the room then looked back at her with a frown.

"You've just caught me in the middle of a few chores."

" _Chores_?" she repeated, stepping into the room and pointing at their coffee table that was now upside down. "What happened to this?"

"It was wobbly. I decided to fix it."

"It's only got three legs!"

"Well, I haven't fixed it _yet_ ," he retorted.

The precise pronounciation of the the letter 't' alerted her to the fact that he was starting to get irritated as well – not that she paid it any heed. There were other things she needed to find out about first.

"Why are all the books out of the bookcase?"

"I'm putting in more shelves – for when Belle comes over so that she has a larger choice of reading material."

Okay.

"The couch?"

He glanced over at the large rip in one of the seats and felt his cheeks grow warm.

"While I was sawing a piece of wood for the shelves I couldn't have anchored it well enough with my hook and..."

He made an action with his hand that convenyed how the saw had got away from him when the wood tipped and she let out a sigh.

"Really? Or was it because you were using the 'wobbly' table to lean the wood on?"

This time he reached up to scratch awkwardly behind his ear, his cheeks blooming even darker red.

"It held up fine for the other shelf," he muttered defensively.

" _Killian_..."

"Well what was I supposed to do, Swan?" he interjected abruptly. "You were gone for days..."

"Two."

"...and I was bored. You know I'm not one to sit a twiddle my thumb when there is work to be done."

"Or even when there's _not_ , judging by the state of this room," she countered archly.

He stared at her mutinously for a moment, then his shoulders sagged a little and he looked down.

"Very well, if you must know, I was missing you and needed a distraction," he admitted on a heavy sigh.

All the indignation left her in a rush at his little revelation and her heart gave a little skip as she stared at his downbent head.

"I missed you too," she told him softly.

Looking up at her words, he gazed back at her and started to smile.

"I had begun to wonder," he commented wryly.

"If you come here, I'll show you how much," she offered, smiling back at him a little coyly.

He didn't need asking twice. Two strides brought him to her and then she was in his arms being kissed hard and long.

"I want you so much," he groaned when they parted a little, lips brushing hers when he spoke.

"You can have me," she promised, capturing his mouth briefly again before adding on a whisper, "Just as soon as you've fixed everything and tidied up."

He pulled back abruptly at her words and stared at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'll get even you started," she told him helpfully.

With a wave of her hand the rip in the couch was no more then she moved out of his arms to go and retrieve her overnight bag that she'd left by the door. When she returned, he was still standing in the same place that she'd left him, looking faintly aggrieved and disappointed in equal measure.

"I'm just going to take a bath," she informed him with a grin. "If you get done quick enough, you can join me." As she turned, she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped when she heard his heartfelt, "Bloody hell!" follow her out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, she sank down into the hot, scented water and let out a contented sigh. Resting her head back against the bath, she closed her eyes then raised her hand. With a flick of her wrist, she felt a sense of satisfaction when her magic surged.

Seconds later there was a loud clattering up the stairs and she laughed aloud when the door flew open to reveal a grinning pirate, shirt already unbuttoned.

It was a long, _long_ time before they left the bathroom.


	49. "I wasn't planning on asking you, but it appeared to me that life is short. Will you marry me? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For blackwidownat2814 and deathbycaptainswan

" _Killian!_ "

His name is torn from her lips. A hoarse cry of terror and pain that echoes around the suddenly still street long after he has fallen lifeless to the ground.

"Emma!" her father warns harshly, sword raised, ready to do battle – ready to die.

It's a reminder of what she's there for – what she _needs_ to do before she can go to _him_.

She turns and faces her foe. Her magic crackles at her fingertips, surging through her entire body as it builds and builds until she thrusts her arms forward and the white light blasts from her hands.

The villain responds, golden magic twisting around the white, trying to stifle it, _choke_ it – just as it had Killian.

Emma digs deeper, teeth gritting as she closes her eyes and channels all her emotions into ending the battle. The power filled air rushes around her, lifting her hair and almost deafening in its intensity.

Then, all of a sudden, it's over.

Her ears ring from the silence as she sways a little on the spot. Her father calls her name again then she's engulfed in a hug so tight it almost takes what remaining breath she has away.

"Emma, are you alright?"

She opens her eyes and pulls back a little, fearful that she's merely conjured his voice, his touch. Tears blur her vision a moment before she blinks them away and sees her true love staring worriedly down at her. She reaches up. Hand to cheek. Has to make sure.

 _He's real_.

"Killian?" she whispers shakily. "But I thought..."

"Never," he assures her fiercely.

It's a lie, of course it is - just not today.

They kiss then, an affirmation of their love and no small amount of relief that they've both survived yet another threat.

"Marry me."

She's as surprised as he when the words that have been rolling around in her head for the last few weeks unexpectedly spill forth. Seeing him fall like that though. Thinking he was gone...life is short, she knows that and she doesn't want to waste any more of the time she, or _he_ , has left.

"What?"

There's no going back and she doesn't want to. Gazing fondly at his stunned expression, she smiles, her confidence gaining as the rightness of the moment settles upon her.

"I asked you to marry me," she clarifies quietly.

"Sounded more like an order," he retorts, his sudden grin taking any sting out of his words. "But my answer's still yes. Nothing would make me happier than to become your husband, Emma."

They kiss again. And again. Happy, joyful kisses between laughter and them telling Charming the good news.

He suggests they all go to Granny's. It's a double celebration after all. Villain defeated, them engaged.

The party lasts well into the night and it's not until the early hours that they fall into bed and each others arms. And afterwards as they lay there, Killian leaves her for a few seconds only to come back holding a small black, velvet jewellery box.

Emma's eyes light up when she sees the beautiful ring nestled snugly within the case and holds out her hand for him to put it where it belongs.

"I love it," she tells him. "And I love _you_."

"I love you too," he replies before giving her a tender kiss.

They make love again. Slow, earth shattering love that leaves them sated and exhausted. And as they drift off to sleep wrapped in the other's embrace, Emma lets out a contented sigh.

Life may be short, but, when you live it with the right person, it can still feel like...forever.


End file.
